Black White and Grey
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: Egos clash at night while romance buds during the light. But when a madman emerges from the shadows Black and White must merge to protect the city. So who is right? Does one good deed make them heroes? Does a single crime make them criminals?
1. Newbies

Black, White, and Grey.

Full Summary:

Egos clash at night while romance buds during the light. But when a madman emerges from the shadows Black and White must merge to protect the city.

So who is right? Does a good deed make them heroines? Does a single crime make them criminals?

Contrary to popular belief;

Life isn't black and white kiddies, it's grey.

-------------------

Chapter One: Newbies

"Dudes!"

Richard Grayson and Wally West looked up as Gar ran into view from behind them. The twosome paused and waited patiently as their blonde friend caught up.

"What's got you so excited?" Richard asked eyeing the teen carefully. Gar was not a morning person. You were lucky if you got more than a three word sentence out of him before nine.

"Don't you guys remember?" Gar asked walking backwards to face his two friends. His dark green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"No," Wally said matter-of-factly "So why don't you turn around before you hit something and tell us already?"

Gar turned around obediently "Why are you in such a bad mood Wally?" he asked his excitement taking a rear seat to concern for his friend.

The red head gripped his backpack tightly and lowered his eyes slightly "It's just normal stuff. My sister got an B- on her Spanish test and my parents give her twenty dollars. I get A+'s in all my classes and they could care less. I have no idea why I'm feeling jealous all of the sudden. It's nothing new."

Richard patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically "If it makes you feel any better Bruce said he wished my grades were like yours. And coming from him it's a good compliment."

Gar nodded in agreement "Ya dude. No offense but who cares what you're parents think?" he slung an arm around the other boy's shoulders "We're proud of you."

Wally broke into a smile "Thanks guys, what would I do without you two?" he asked draping an arm around Richard bringing him into the line.

"Well…" the raven-haired teen said slowly "You might have a normal, boring, average, life like every other seventeen year old in America."

"How would that be any fun?" Gar asked his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Now onto my earlier news… we're getting three new students today."

"That's it?" Wally and Richard chorused breaking their little formation as they neared the school grounds.

"Did I neglect to mention that these three are all female?" Gar asked with a wiry grin. His two friends smiled as well.

"You did, Garfield, how could it have slipped your mind?" Wally demanded.

"Ya really that's a very important detail!"

Gar laughed and waved as he moved away to his locker. He would meet up with the two in homeroom.

Quickly he spun his combination and put in his lunch sack. Then he pulled out his Algebra II book and put it in his book-bag. Then swinging the bag over his shoulder he headed for homeroom.

---------

Mr. Payne was a tall man with white blond hair, kind electric blue eyes and a friendly smile. He was the only teacher the three boys came close to liking.

At the moment he was sitting behind his desk watching the students file in and talk as they waited for class to begin.

Finally the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats. Mr. Payne stood and made his way to stand in front of his desk. He leaned against it waiting for silence. He didn't have to wait long. "We have three new students joining us today." he announced in his booming voice "Kori Anders, Jennifer Hexington, and Rachel Roth. Please make them feel welcome."

The three girl obviously knew each other. They walked in together with an air of confidence one rarely sees in new kids.

Kori was roughly five nine with reddish, brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a short purple skirt, a silver halter top, and a pair of purple and silver boots that came to her knee. Her eyes were a light lime green, there seemed to be no white in them. She had a tiny smile on her face but she was definitely not a prep.

Jennifer was about five three with light brown hair and steel grey eyes. She had her hair pulled back into two doubled up French braids. She wore a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt with a black choker that had a small purple pendant on it. Her jeans were dark blue and she had on a pair of chunky purple boots that added about two inches to her height. (She's 5'3 w/out them)

Rachel was about five six. Her hair was black and cut short. In the front it reached to the bottoms of her ears and it came up above the nape of her neck in the back. Her eyes were a dark blue that were lined with silver eye shadow. She wore black jeans and a black tee-shirt that had a yellow frownie face, below it read _"Don't mess with me, you will not win"_

"Girls why don't you take the empty seats near Richard, Wallace, and Garfield. Will you boys please help the girls find their way around JCA?"

The boys all nodded in agreement. The three girls made their way over to the empty desks and sat down.

Gar turned his head to glance at Rachel. She gave him a glare that would make any sensible man go running for cover. Fortunately though Gar was not a man. Nor did he have the common sense of one.

--------

After Mr. Payne's class the three boys separated for their next periods. Much to Gar's disappointment Rachel had Study Hall. She went with Richard.

Kori had Advanced Science so she went with Wally who looked as if he'd rather be in Gar's place at the moment.

Jennifer had Algebra II so she followed Gar through the crowded hallways. She carried herself in such a way that people moved away from her. It was like watching the Red Sea part.

"So Jennifer… do you prefer Jennifer or just Jen?" Gar asked awkwardly as the crowds started to thin out a bit.

"I prefer that my friends call me Jen… Go with Jennifer for today. We'll see how things work out after that."

"Alright… where'd you go to school before this?" Gar shouldered his way through a group of football jocks. He waved slightly to Roy Harper (Speedy) then pushed the doors open.

"Jet City Public High School. That place is one heck of a ride. You gotta be tough to go there. It's seriously on their application. 'Can your child hold their own in a fight?'"

Gar chuckled under his breath. Jennifer was pretty amusing. "And you're friends with Kori and Rachel?"

"Oh ya we go way back. Practically all the way to the sandbox. At least me and Kori do. We met Rachel about three years ago when we first went to JCPH. She kinda showed us the ropes."

Gar nodded and glanced at his watch as they walked under the trees. Why did the stupid portables have to be so far away?

Finally they reached the potable classroom just as the warning bell rang. Mrs. Bedlam was writing out problems on the board as they entered.

"Ah Garfield so nice to see you today," she said with a crooked grin. Gar was convinced this lady had it in for him "And I assume this is our new student all the way from Jet City?"

Jennifer shrugged "More or less. I'm Jennifer Hexington."

"I know who you are. Sit."

The two obeyed promptly. Mrs. Bedlam wasn't someone you argued with.

---------

Richard was getting goose-bumps. Rachel was unnaturally quiet. Her dark eyes examined every aspect of the small room and its occupants.

There was Cassie Moth more commonly known as Kitten, Tara Marvok a former girlfriend of Gar's, Sam and Max the two Hispanic twins, Victor Stone in his wheelchair, and several others.

Victor's legs had been crushed in some sort of accident two years ago. No one knew what kind. So he was constricted to a wheelchair. But he was a computer wizard.

"Hey Vic," he said giving the boy a high five "I'd like to introduce you to Rachel Roth. She's new here."

Victor smiled his white teeth gleaming against his dark brown skin "Nice to meet you little lady." he offered his hand.

Rachel shook his hand lightly. "Nice to meet you too… Vic."

---------

Wally was impressed. Kori struck you as a real airhead. She wasn't in the least. The teacher, Mr. Cooper had hammered her with questions and she'd answered coolly and correctly every time.

After class let out Wally walked down the hall ignoring the stares from several people "So Kori… did you take Advanced Science in your old school?"

"Yes," the girl replied nodding her head slightly "Science is one of my favorite subjects in school. I also enjoy gym."

Wally laughed "Our coach will cure you of that bad habit. I've got bruises to prove it." he stopped outside a door where kids were filing out.

Rachel, Richard and Victor all came out together. Rachel was talking to Victor who was nodding slowly in understanding. Richard steered them towards Wally and Kori.

"They were talking about computers all Study Hall." he groaned "I don't know if I can take it much more."

Wally laughed and Kori giggled as Richard slumped against a wall dramatically. Rachel and Victor stopped their chatter for a moment to stare at him.

"Hey! I'm the comedian around here!" Gar said walking over with Jennifer close behind "Who gave you license to act goofy?"

Richard rolled his blue eyes and straightened "Do you three have English next?" the three girls all nodded, Rachel stopped for a moment to do so "Cool let's go."

The three girls all shared a glance as they moved down the halls.

--------------

Okay hopefully this fic will not be a STUPID PLOBUNNY! (Sorry about the caps.) Anyway please Read&Reveiw or Read&FlameI don't care


	2. First Encounter

Okay people! PLEASE READ THIS! Kori Anders hair has changed from brown to strawberry blonde! That is all.

Please Read and Reveiw. Flames are accepted. (Pulls out a fire exstuguisher) BRING IT ON!

I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will! Stop reminding me!

---------------------------

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Jump City is dangerous at night. Street gangs prowl the streets looking for a fight. Various meta-humans also are a threat. But the rooftops are another story.

A lone figure stood on the top of Cook's Electronics. It was a girl with violet hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade darker. A red gem sparkled on her forehead. She wore a dark blue, almost black, (and very complimentary) body suit that had an abstract design of a bird with outstretched wings. Over her shoulders there was a cape made of the same material as her suit.

She pressed a finger to her temples for a moment then whirled around, her leg connected with someone's stomach. She was rewarded with a loud grunt as the stranger flew across the rooftop.

The girl placed a hand on her hip and watched as her visitor struggled to their feet. Her dark eyes calculated all routes of possible escape.

The girl approached her unannounced companion, who was lying on the ground. They were curled up in a ball, clutching their stomach, and hissing through their teeth in pain.

The girl regarded the figure and for a moment a glint of compassion filled the violet orbs. But it was gone almost as quickly as it had come "It's rude to sneak up on people."

"I… wasn't… sneaking." the voice was male. Probably about seventeen or so.

"Could've fooled me."

The figure was silent. The girl wondered if maybe he'd passed out. She was sure she'd cracked a couple ribs with her kick.

Suddenly a security light came on illuminating the rooftop and allowing the girl to examine the mysterious visitor.

The boy was green. His hair, eyes and skin were all different shades of the color. He wore a purple and black bodysuit that zipped up to his neck with silver gloves and a silver belt.

Suddenly he began to change. His body rearranged itself into the form of a green tiger with black stripes. He pounced on the surprised girl and pinned her to the rooftop.

"You're awful pushy." the girl grunted glaring at the boy angrily.

"You're wiggly." the tiger retorted with a toothy grin.

The girl's purple eyes narrowed and she hauled her feet under the tiger's belly. She shoved the animal over her head with a heaving motion.

The tiger whirled and prepared to pounce again. But he was thrown against a wall by a black mist that surrounded his entire body. The tiger morphed back into the boy from surprise.

"What the heck is this stuff?" he said jerking against the strange force holding him against the wall "Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

The girl chuckled and leaned against the wall next to him "I'm Raven; daughter of the eighth devil, Trigon the Terrible," she spat the name "And Arella." she stroked the black mist that was covering his chest. "This is from Daddy Dearest," her other hand became encased in a light blue power "This is from my mother." she reached out and touched the boy's ribs. He gasped in surprise as the aching fire subsided. He felt something shift back into place hen the pain was gone. "Now," Raven said giving him a stern look "Who are you?"

"Uh… Beast Boy; part of the Teen Titans. We help the police with meta-humans and stuff like that." he replied. There was a long silence "So… are you going to put me down?"

Raven considered the question for a moment. "Let me tell you something about demons, Beast Boy." she stepped away from the wall and stood in front of the emerald shape-shifter "Most of them don't like humans, or mortals in general for that matter."

"So… do you not like humans?"

Raven smiled "I'm only half demon. Actually I find humans," somehow she'd become so close to Beast Boy that he could feel her breath on his face "Rather fascinating."

The changeling was panting slightly. He'd only been this close to one girl before. "I'm… not sure I… understand what you're saying." he managed to whisper.

Raven smiled again "Let me put it in simpler terms." she said huskily "Most of my father's race would kill a human as soon as look at them. I on the other hand… rather like humans."

Beast Boy was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. His senses all screamed that this was _bad._ Very bad. But part of him was enjoying this. He really wasn't sure what to do.

Luckily Raven decided for him. She touched three of her fingers to her temple and her brow wrinkled. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled at him "I must be going." as she spoke her lips grazed Beast Boy's lightly making his heart leap into his throat "Nice to meet you, Beast Boy." she said with a tiny nod as if they were at a party instead of on a rooftop above the streets.

And with that she was gone and the bonds holding Beast Boy to the wall vanished. He fell forward a few inches out of surprise but regained his balance a moment later.

"Okay that was really weird." he said to the deserted rooftop.

----------------------

Raven opened the false back of the closet and shut the door behind her. She descended a short staircase then opened another door and stepped into the room.

The room held all sorts of gym equipment and several computers in another room that was visible through a plastic divider.

In the computer room sat a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a purple mini skirt, purple boots that almost reached the bottom on the skirt, a crop, tank top, again purple. And on her wrists there were silver gauntlets that came up to her elbows. There was also similar armor around her neck and shoulders. Her fingers moved across a keyboard with familiar ease.

To Raven's left a girl with pink hair, pulled back into a long braid that slithered down to the small of her back, and pink catlike eyes, was lifting herself up and down on the parallel bars. She wore a pair of purple spandex pants and a black exercise bra. Streaks of sweat were running down her face. "Hey Rae." she greeted.

"Jinx, my name is Raven. Two syllables." Raven replied in a monotone. All her earlier playfulness on the rooftop was gone.

"I know," Jinx replied with a grin "I just like to annoy you." she swung herself up into the air so she was balancing upside-down on the bars. Then she did a flip to dismount.

Raven was unimpressed "Show off." she muttered walking past the girl to the computer room to join her other female companion. "Hey Starfire, you said you found something?"

The girl looked up and smiled in greeted "Yes Raven. Actually our mysterious friend has found the information you requested. He is on the secure line."

Raven undid the clasp on her cloak and let the garment fall to the floor in a glossy heap leaving her only in the bodysuit. "We'll see about that." she picked up a headset and put it on. She adjusted the mike then spoke into it "Someday you're going to have to tell me how you know all these things."

A voice on the other end of the line chuckled "Someday," it agreed. Raven knew their 'friend' was male and he was about the age of sixteen or seventeen. That was all. "Now," there was the sound of keys being pressed, a mouse being clicked, and computers purring "You requested information on the Teen Titans correct?"

"You know I did." Raven replied irritably. "Quit beating around the bush."

"Alright, alright, don't get your tights in a bunch. I'm sending it to you."

Raven glanced over at a separate monitor and sure enough a screen popped up announcing she had email. She quickly opened the file, skimmed through it then printed it out. "Thank you, X." she said into the mike.

"Always a pleasure."

-----------------------

Beast Boy soared over the city. He flapped his eagle wings then took a nose dive down towards a neighborhood below. He stopped at a house and started pecking at one of the windows.

A very bleary eyed Wally West appeared after a few minutes of pecking. He opened the window and let the bird in. It hopped onto the bed and transformed into Beast Boy.

"Gar, what in the world are you doing here?" Wally asked yawning slightly "It's like two in the morning."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Like you weren't up reading those geek books from the library you got yesterday."

Wally's sleepiness disappeared quickly "I'm trying to figure out a way to go past Mach One without creating a sonic boom. Now what do you want?"

"I met a girl tonight. On the roof of Cook's Electronics." he paused to let this sink in.

Wally cocked his head slightly "So what was she doing up there?"

"I don't know. She was dressed really funny. She had this bodysuit on with a bird design on the front, and she was wearing a cloak. And, get this; she had some kind of powers."

Wally's blue eyes widened. He was speechless for a few seconds. But only for a few "Powers? What kind of powers?" he demanded.

Beast Boy scratched his head "I'm not really sure. I tried to sneak up on her just to see if I could see anything else, and she kinda touched her head for a sec like she had a headache then she just whirled in a circle and kicked me straight in the chest. I definitely heard something pop in the rib area. I tried to get her down but she threw me off and then pinned me to the wall with this black glowing stuff. It was like it just took over my body. I couldn't move a muscle."

Wally nodded eagerly "Then what happened?"

Beast Boy paused. Should he…? "She said her glowing powers came from her dad. Then she showed me her other hand and it was all blue. She said that came from her mother. And when she touched me with the blue stuff, whatever she broke just… healed itself back up. Like it was never there. Look," he pulled up his shirt "There's not even a bruise."

Wally frowned and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "Tell you what," he said finally "You go home and get some sleep. We'll talk to Richard in the morning."

"Okay," Beast Boy agreed already transforming into a bird once more. He fluttered up onto the windowsill then turned back to Wally "Don't stay up too late, we've got a game tomorrow." with that he took off into the night.

----------------------------

I rather like this chapter. Tell me which two you want to meet next! And once again Kori Anders hair is now strawberry blonde!

Please send any ideas for this story or any oneshot ideas. Thanks.

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	3. Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I NEVER WILL! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULLS!

Please forgive me for that little outburst. o.0

Chapter Three: Findings

_4:34pm_

"Goal! Five to one with the JCA in the lead!" a booming voice yelled from the announcer's stand across the field.

Below on the soccer field Richard was gathering the team around him and giving the next play. His normally spiky hair was plastered to his forehead. His soccer jersey was wet from a water splashing and sweat. He clapped his hands together and the players all ran onto the field once more.

Above in the stands, Wally, Gar, Victor, Jennifer, Kori and Rachel were all watching the game. Well Rachel was reading a book but you get the point.

"Go dude!" Gar yelled from his seat in between Rachel and Victor who was sitting in the aisle since he's in a wheelchair.

Rachel sighed in annoyance and turned up the volume on her Mp3 player. Gar glanced over at her; he could almost hear the music coming from the earphones. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up "What?" she growled angrily her dark blue eyes threatening to burn a hole in his forehead.

Gar rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Uh… you wanna go grab some snacks?"

Rachel's brows furrowed for a moment "Why?"

The question took Gar back. It took him a moment to recover "I dunno, you just looked like you were bored."

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly then marked her place carefully in her book and placed it on her seat. "Alright."

Gar smiled "You guys want anything?" he asked the other four teens who all shook their heads too focused on the game to reply.

The fought their way down the stairs and went towards the short line in the concession stand. Suddenly a hand snagged Gar's arm and he was shoved up against a wall with Mike Adonis breathing leering at him angrily "Where do you think you're going punk?" the huge teenager demanded.

Gar's green eyes smoldered furiously at the bigger boy "I told you Mike I quit." he spat savagely.

Adonis laughed "You're pretty funny kid." his expression turned dark "Now I'm giving you a week before I come after you." he threw Gar to the floor and stalked off.

Gar rubbed his chest where the teenager had been pressing. He sighed and rubbed his neck. He caught Rachel's inquisitive gaze and turned away in shame. "Go ahead ask."

Rachel shook her head "What ever that was about it's your business not mine." she reached down to offer her hand.

Gar took it, noticing for a moment how soft her hands were, "Thanks." he murmured getting to his feet.

Rachel offered him a tiny smile "No problem. Come on let's go get the snacks." she said already walking away.

Gar smiled a little and ran after her.

_---------------------_

_12:43am_

"Look Raven you told me to check out the place." Jinx growled pressing her hand to the communicator in her ear "I plan on doing so."

There was a loud sigh on the other line "Jinx, you tend to be rather violent when you 'check out the place' quote, unquote." Raven replied.

Jinx scowled and gave herself a running start. She hit the edge of the roof and flipped herself through the air and landed on the other side of the alley "I'm going Raven."

"Jinx! Stop!-." the transmission ended abruptly as Jinx pulled her ear piece out and placed it in her belt.

She smiled and ran off into the night.

_------------------------------_

_12:55am_

The door to the museum security desk opened and Jack looked up from the computers "Hey Dave," he called "Did you get my decaf latte?"

Suddenly a glowing pink fingertip touched his forehead and the man slid to the floor with a groan.

A pair of pink catlike eyes appeared out of the shadows. Jinx flipped her long braid over one shoulder and slid into the now vacant chair in front of the monitors. She quickly hacked into the system and programmed a loop into the cameras. With that done she exited the security room and moved into the actual museum.

"Paintings." she said distastefully "I hate paintings." she activated a tiny camera that was attached to the front of her dark purple dress. Her clunky boots echoed down the hallways.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew past her. Her dress flapped in the wind and her braid nearly came undone. She whirled around preparing to attack.

A boy was leaning against a display case. He had bright red hair and electric blue eyes hidden behind a yellow mask with two little red lightning bolts on the sides. His outfit was skintight. The top half was yellow with a lightning bolt inside a circle on the chest. His bottom half was red and his boots were yellow as well. A good-natured smile was on his face.

"Hello." he said standing upright now.

"Who are you?" Jinx demanded.

"Kid Flash." the boy replied. There was a slight gust again and he was behind Jinx then he was in front of her "Fastest Boy Alive."

Jinx's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've got to be kidding me." she spat "You're Kid Flash?" she laughed behind one hand "Funny I imagined you'd be cuter."

The boy shrugged and disappeared for a brief second. Then he was back. He had on one of the French hats and a bag "Croissant?" he asked in a phony French accent.

Jinx's eyes glowed totally pink and the bag exploded and his hat was torn to shreds. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass." she whirled in a circle. At the end of her braid there was an ornamental amethyst ring. It was full of centripetal force as it headed towards Kid Flash's face. When it struck it would knock him out cold.

Jinx yelped in surprise as her spin was stopped by a rather painful jerk on her hair. Kid Flash was holding the end of the braid where the ring was.

"Sorry about that." he said with an apologetic smile. "But I couldn't let you knock me out."

"Let me go!" Jinx demanded angrily.

"That sounds like a rather bad idea considering you just tried to whack me in the head with your hair." the boy replied calmly "Now why are you in here? Visiting hours are over."

Jinx glared hotly "Are you really that stupid or are you just trying to be funny. If it's the second one you're not succeeding."

Flash's blue eyes met hers and Jinx felt a wall come down. He spoke quietly "Why do you steal?" he asked softly.

Jinx had no answer. Why _was_ she a thief? It had always seemed like the only option. Her parents never cared about her. They'd abandoned her at age five in L.A. She'd become a thief to survive. Then she'd met Starfire. They'd befriended each other and helped each other. Then three years ago Raven had joined them and taught them how to be _real_ thieves.

"I…" Jinx scrambled for an answer. Those blue eyes disarmed her. She looked away "I don't know, I guess I just thought it was the only way."

Kid Flash let her go "I never asked you your name."

"Jinx."

He smiled "You know Jinx, there's always another way. I can help."

"I… I don't know. Where would I go?" Jinx asked hesitantly.

The boy smiled a little wider and held out a gloved hand towards her "Just trust me." he said kindly.

Jinx held her hand above his hesitantly. "On second thought, na." she said pointing her outstretched fingers at him. Pink energy flew at him knocking him clear across the room. Jinx sauntered over to him and smirked "For someone so fast, you're a little slow." she said putting one hand on her hip.

Kid Flash sat up in a blur. He stared at her then in an instant he was up on his feet and pulling a device out of his glove. He pressed a button then vanished from sight.

Seconds later the alarms started whining. Jinx cursed and ran through the doors into a squadron of policemen. A bullet whizzed past her head.

"Ha!" she yelled pointing a hex at the ground. The force of impact lifted her up into the air. She grabbed a flag pole and flipped herself onto the museum roof. The she took off.

In the shadows by the access door Kid Flash watched her run before taking off himself.

_---------------------------------_

_9:02pm_

"This stuff isn't coincidence guys," Richard said pacing the length of the stable aisle. He pointed at the blonde boy "You meet a girl with powers and Wally catches a thief in the museum."

Wally was sitting cross-legged on the top of a tack trunk looking bored "There's no evidence that the two are connected Rich. You're filling in the blanks yourself. Not a good idea."

Gar pored a bucket of grain into a bin and wiped sweat off his forehead "Wally's right Rich," he paused for a moment to scratch a horse's forehead "Maybe I can talk to that girl again."

Richard frowned and stopped his pacing for a moment "Vic could probably look up some stuff on her. What'd you say her name was Wally?"

"Jinx." Wally replied unfolding his legs and picking up a grey kitten.

"Just Jinx? No last name?"

The red head nodded then his brows furrowed for a moment "I asked her why she stole stuff and she said she didn't know. Maybe she just needs someone to talk to."

Richard sighed and looked out the barn door out into the sunset. "Amy said she the report for the break in. I'll go by and pick it up. Either of you guys gonna patrol?"

"My parents are going out for the night and my sister's going to be home so I can't leave." Wally said dejectedly.

Richard looked at Gar who shrugged "I guess I can come. Jane and Danny are getting kinda nervous about the whole staying out all night thing though. Something about my grades."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the police department at midnight."

_-------------------------------------_

_12:00am_

Beast Boy dived down and landed beside Robin who was perched on the roof of the JCPD (Jump City Police Department) The two jumped from the roof and landed on a familiar windowsill.

A woman of about thirty five opened the window and allowed the two boys inside. "Where's the other kid?" she asked moving over to a file cabinet.

"Kid Flash has another engagement." Robin explained "What do you have for us?" he said quickly steering the conversation in another direction.

Amy pulled out a file and handed it to the masked teenager. He opened it carefully and began rifling through the photos with Beast Boy looking over his shoulder.

One showed a girl with pink hair and catlike pink eyes leaping into the air with a leg extended for a violent roundhouse kick. It looked like Jinx from Wally's description.

Another picture showed a girl in a dark blue bodysuit with the emblem Beast Boy had described. A hood covered her face in shadow. Her cloak was billowed out behind her and a black mist was surrounding three boxes around her head. Where her eyes should have been there was only two slits that glowed a brilliant white color. This must be Raven.

The third photo showed a girl with waist length auburn hair and glowing green eyes. Her hands were surrounding by circles of green light. She wore a purple mini skirt, purple boots that almost reached the bottom on the skirt, a crop, tank top, again purple. And on her wrists there were silver gauntlets that came up to her elbows. There was also similar armor around her neck and shoulders. She looked as if she were throwing the circles of light.

"Where are these from?" Robin asked handing the pictures to Beast Boy who rifled through them quickly.

"The first one was taken in L.A. about two and a half years ago. The second one was in Seattle a year ago. And the third was in Jet City four months ago." Amy replied.

"Any idea of who they are?" Beast Boy asked. There was a strange edge of anger to his normally joking voice.

"No." Amy replied bluntly "They've never bragged to the media or demanded a ransom. They've never even held hostages. Actually," she grabbed the file and ruffled through it. She held out the picture of Raven huddled over a woman lying on the floor of what looked like a bank "This woman was shot and this girl healed her even though it hindered their escape."

Robin frowned thoughtfully "So they're not out to kill anyone. That's slightly comforting. We don't have to worry about them hurting civilians."

"The big question now," Amy said "Is who they are and why are they in Jump City? Our museums have nothing major on display."

Beast Boy piped up now "What did they steal before? Maybe we can figure out what they'll be targeting."

Amy nodded in approval "In L.A. they stole fifty million dollars from a Mafia gang. Ten million later turned up in the bank account of an orphanage. In Seattle… they took out some kind of cult operation and destroyed their entire church. They took several gold artifacts and other items from the church. In Jet City it was a bank heist gone wrong. From what we could gather a group of normal thieves had taken one of the workers hostage on the same night these three decided to rob the place. Five of the men were knocked out. The sixth was so out of his mind with fear he had to be sedated. One of his buddies said that the girl in the cloak… pulled him into her cloak. He said her eyes turned red and she would've killed him if her friends hadn't pulled her away."

Robin's frown deepened. "Thank you." he said moving towards the window "Come on Beast Boy let's go."

The two slipped through the window and disappeared into the night. Any shook her head and gathered up her papers.

Three miles later the two heroes stopped on an apartment rooftop. Robin crouched on the edge surveying the streets for any action while Beast Boy lay on his back lost in thought.

Finally he spoke just loud enough to be heard "Adonis came after me today. When Rachel and I were going for snacks."

Robin lowered his binoculars and stared at the green changeling "What'd he say?" he asked quietly.

"He said he was going to give me a week before he came after me." Beast Boy sighed and sat up to look at Robin "I don't want to go back there Rob."

The young man nodded "I know Beast Boy… Can't you tell a teacher or the principal?" he asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No. I can't. Now without drawing attention to me." he sighed and fell backwards on the concrete "What am I going to do?"

Robin turned his attention back to the streets. "I don't know Beast Boy." he whispered "Maybe Vic or Wally has an idea."

Beast Boy sat up and moved next to him "I have an idea but it would involve being seen."

"No."

"It would stop him from pushing to _anyone_. Besides it's not like anyone would actually believe him."

Robin sighed and lowered his binoculars again "If we can't figure something else out then we'll do it." he consented.

Beast Boy smiled a little and pointed down at the street "I spy with my little eye." he sang out happily.

Robin followed the gesture and spotted what his friend was pointing at. A group of gangers were surrounding a girl who was looking around guiltily.

"Come on sweetie," one of the gangers said "It's simple. Hand us the money and we hand you the stuff. Nothing to be scared off."

The girl started to pull a wad of bills from her pocket when suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. A hand touched her shoulder "Go home." a voice ordered. The girl took off.

Beast Boy morphed into a turtle as a bullet headed for him. It bounced of his shell harmlessly. He turned into a raptor and roared angrily as he charged three of the guys.

Robin grabbed two of the men's heads and slammed them together "I'll say this once." he said pulling out a couple birdarangs. He threw them and knocked the guns out of the men's hands "This is our city." he rammed his elbow into the man behind him. He grabbed his collar so they were eye to eye "And we don't stand for any drugs in our city. Got it?"

The men all scrambled to their feet and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. None of them even dared look back.

"You know," Beast Boy commented turning back into a human "It's moments like these that make it all worth it." he started laughing.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go see if Vic can find anything about our thieves."

---------------------------

Two years ago Victor's legs had been crushed in a car accident. Or at least that's what he told everyone. In reality he'd taken a bullet to the spine from a gang lord that paralyzed him from the waist down. You might ask how this had happened to a high-schooler who lives in a gated community.

Until the accident Victor Stone had been part of the Teen Titans. He'd called himself Cyborg and invented all sorts of gadgets to help him fight. After the accident he refused to sit around useless in a wheelchair so he'd built himself a computer network and, still calling himself Cyborg, worked directly for the Titans.

"I don't know guys." he said scratching his nearly bald head "I've tried every trick I know. I can't find anything on these girls."

Robin was pacing (again) while Beast Boy lounged on a bean bag chair. "There has to be _something_." Robin hissed.

Victor turned his wheelchair around and stared at the younger teenager. He sighed "Richard," he said sternly "I'm doing my best. It takes time."

Robin stopped his pacing and leaned against a wall. "I'm sorry Vic. I don't know why I'm so worked up about this."

Victor smiled "You get worked up about everything. Go home guys. I'll see you at school."


	4. Happenings

OKay here's the fourth chapter of Black White and Grey. I accept flames and all other comments so don't be afraid to offend me. So... here's the disclaimer...

Raven's Shadow of Light doesnot own the Teen Titans! Ya me:-)

------------

Chapter Four: Happenings

_One Week Later (Sunday)_

_--------------_

Kori, Jennifer, Rachel, Wally, Richard, and Gar all sat around a table at Mario's Pizza Parlor eating pizza. Gar had an entire small, vegan pizza in front of him. The others were splitting a extra-large pepperoni pizza. The table was silent except for the sound of eating and the slurping of soda.

Suddenly Jennifer slapped the table loudly causing the three boys to fall out of their chairs. Jennifer started laughing uncontrollably "It was too quiet." she explained through her laughter.

Wally stared at her "You're weird." he told her climbing back into his seat.

"But you already knew that." Jennifer replied as her laughter died down.

Richard rolled his eyes and got up. Gar followed him. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he yelped jumping a few inches into the air. He glared at the group as they collapsed into laughter. He flipped open the phone "Talk to me." he said in a slightly joking tone. Suddenly his smile fell "No I haven't… Friday… sure thing, Mrs. Smith."

The group's laughter had long since died down. They watched solemnly as Gar sat down and rubbed his forehead. Only Rachel dared to shatter the silence "Who was it?"

Gar sighed and rested his head in his hands "It was Tara's foster mom, Mrs. Smith. She said that Tara hasn't been home all weekend." he looked up "You guys haven't seen her have you?"

The other two boys shook their heads "I saw her in study hall on Friday." Richard offered with a shrug. "But I haven't really been looking."

Kori cleared her throat apprehensively "I know that this is none of my concern but who is Tara?" she asked innocently.

"She is- _was_ my girlfriend," Gar replied "We broke up about two months ago. I think she was dating some older guy for extra cash." he stood up "I'm gonna go home okay?"

The small group watched as Gar left the restaurant. Suddenly Rachel got up and ran after him. Kori kept the others from going after her "Let her talk to him for a moment." she said gently forcing Richard back into his seat "Rachel always knows what to say. She'll be back." the blonde girl assured him.

----------

Gar heard the footfalls behind him. He turned and saw Rachel jogging to catch up to him. He hesitated then waited for her to catch up.

"I kinda wanted to be alone Rachel. No offense or anything…" he trailed off as Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay." Rachel said quietly "Just please don't do anything… stupid, I guess." she removed her hand and turned to leave.

"Why do you care? You don't even know her." Gar said "I mean…" he trailed off again realizing he'd just told Rachel he thought she was heartless or something.

The dark haired girl stopped "I know what you meant Garfield… but… if you care about her well-being then so do I."

Gar smiled a little bit "Thanks Rae." he said.

----------------

Rachel blew on her tea for a moment letting the mug warm her hands. She stared at the brown liquid as if trying to find the answers to her questions.

"Hiya Rae!" Jennifer exclaimed leaning on the counter and propping her face up in her hands "What're you doing?"

Rachel stood and pored out her tea before replying "I was thinking…"

"Ooh risky."

Kori joined them and gave Jennifer a slight thump on the head "Please tell us what is on your mind Rachel?" she asked as Jennifer rubbed her head.

"… I think it's time we cased out next score." Rachel replied putting her mug into the dishwasher.

Jinx clapped her hands in approval "Alright! Let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

----------------

"_I don't know Raven_," X's voice said over thetelekepathic link"_This would call for some serious hacking and-."_

"_If you can't do it say so computer boy_," Jinx snapped "_Or at least shut me out so I can concentrate; unless you want the alarms to go off_."

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the migraine coming on. She pressed hand to her temple "_All clear up by you Starfire?"_

"_Affirmative Raven," _the girl replied_ "There are seven guards that patrol around the building. I believe that one of your sleeping spells will suffice."_

Raven nodded to herself then broke off the telepathic connection. Jinx and Starfire were both connected to her while Red-X was merely able to communicate because Raven let him.

The half demon brought up a pair of X-ray specs and focused on Jinx's almost invisible form downloading computer files.

"Hello Raven," a familiar voice said from behind her. "Awful late for a girl to be out by herself." Beast boy commented stepping out of the shadows.

Raven didn't move from her position even though she could feel the anger coming off the changeling in waves "I can take care of myself." she lowered the specs and turned to face the young man. Her purple eyes narrowed "But perhaps you'd like another demonstration? That's why you came isn't it? To try to find out why my colleagues and I are here?"

Beast Boy glared at her angrily "You're a thief. A villain."

Raven nodded "Yes."

The shape-shifter was obviously using all his control to hold himself back "I wanted you to become a Titan."

Raven laughed at that. It took a moment for her peals of laughter to stop. When they did she spoke in a rather cold and unforgiving voice "I'm a demon Beast Boy. Like it or not that's who I am. Trust me you're better off just thinking of me as a cold and heartless thief." the purple eyes wavered for a moment then hardened with resolve.

Beast Boy seemed taken back. For a second Raven thought he was going to leave but instead he pressed a button on his belt. The middle link began flashing red.

Suddenly Kid Flash (whom Jinx had described) and the infamous Robin were standing beside Beast Boy ready to attack.

"I don't know why you're here," Robin growled pulling out a freeze disk "But we're going to find out."

Suddenly there was a soft giggle from the shadows and Jinx walked out. Her catlike eyes were glowing brightly in the night light. "You boys want to play rough?" her hands glowed as did Raven's "Fine. That's the way we like it." she taunted before sending a blast of pink lightning into their midst.

The three scattered across the rooftop. Robin recovered first "Titans Go!" he yelled throwing the freeze disk at Raven.

The half demon raised her hand and made a fist. The disk was encased in black magic before releasing its contents under Kid Flash's feet. The speedster was in the process of dodging hexes from Jinx. His feet hit the ice and he fell over backwards in a heap. Jinx laughed and cartwheeled out of the way as Robin charged her from behind. The Boy Wonder slammed into Kid Flash sending them both slipping and sliding on the ice and finally falling on their butts in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

Raven was dodging attacks from a furious grizzly bear. Her feet levitated off the ground and her purple eyes taunted the changeling from under the blue hood. Suddenly she sank through the roof leaving a rather confused grizzly bear. Beast Boy morphed back into a human "What the-?" he never finished the sentence.

Raven came back out of the roof and delivered a roundhouse to the changeling's back. He yelped in pain and went down on his knees.

The three Titans all looked up at the two girls. Jinx was staring at them indifferently, her left hand resting on her hip flirtatiously. Raven on the other hand had a strange look in her eyes.

Finally the half demon turned away and the two vanished in a cloud of black magic.

------------------

Richard parked his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. There was an abnormally large group of kids clustered around the doors of the school. As he approached he could see the fear in all their eyes.

He finally located Kori in the crowd. He touched her bare arm and she jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh Richard I am so glad you are here! It is awful!"

"What's going on Kori?" the raven-haired teen asked pulling his sunglasses off and taking a moment to adjust to the light.

The blonde girl's green eyes watered for a moment then she brushed them away "Forgive me… Terra… the principal announced that they found her body."

Richard's blue eyes widened "What!" he exclaimed in shock "What do you mean 'found her body?'"

A tiny tear traveled down the girl's cheek "He said that she was found in an alley. She was beaten and bloody and…" the girl trailed off and started crying softly.

Richard put an arm around Kori in a weak attempt at comfort. She pushed him away gently "Go find Gar. I'm sure you're worried about him."

The boy smiled "Thanks Kor." without a second thought he gave the girl a peck on the cheek and ran away into the crown leaving Kori with a hand on her cheek and a smile on her tearful face.

Richard weaved through the crowd looking for the familiar mop of blonde hair. Instead he found Jennifer trying to consul a rather angry looking Wally.

"Guys!" he yelled gaining their attention "Either of you seen Gar?" he asked anxiously. A gnawing feeling was beginning to fill his stomach.

Jennifer and Wally both shook their heads. "No we haven't." Jennifer said "But we'll start looking. Com'on Wally." the two took off.

Richard sighed and continued his search; asking everyone he passed if they'd seen the boy. Finally he got an answer. Sam and Max (Mas and Menos) had seen him over in the bleachers.

Richard bolted for the bleachers with a speed that would put Kid Flash to shame. Something in his gut told him it was _very_ dangerous for Gar to be alone if he had already heard the news. The reason? Mike Adonis. Knowing him, he'd take advantage of Gar's emotional state and offer him some drugs. He rounded a corner and froze.

There was Gar slumped on the floor against a wall. Rachel was beside him half way into a standing position with her dark blue eyes blazing with anger and hatred. The object of her glare was standing over the two teenagers with a sneer. Adonis was holding up a plastic baggie filled with white pills.

"Come on Gar," he taunted "You know it will make everything disappear. I'll give you the whole bag free."

Gar looked up and Richard could see the tears filling the emerald green orbs. He was biting his lip, the inner conflict was obvious. "I…" his voice cracked.

Suddenly Rachel was up and her thumb was pressing harshly under Adonis's earlobe. He howled in pain and dropped the baggie in an attempt to get away. Rachel's other hand grabbed him around the throat, forcing him to stop struggling. "Leave Garfield alone," she said in a dark voice "Nobody messes with my friends. Understand?"

Adonis nodded and Rachel released him from her death grip. He gasped for air and reached for the baggie. Rachel's combat boot slammed on his hand "Leave, now."

He gulped loudly and scrambled to his feet and ran down the empty hall glancing over his shoulder a couple times in fear.

Rachel knelt by Gar and ran her hand up and down his arm murmuring comforting words. The green eyed boy looked up at her then leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder.

Richard could see the evident surprise on Rachel's normally placid face. Then it gave way to a small smile. She wrapped her arms around Gar's shoulder as he cried.

Richard slipped away unnoticed.

_-----------------_

The room was dark. The only light came from a skylight. It illuminated a blonde haired girl with her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. Her hair fell over her face.

Then a man appeared in the light. He had snow white hair and a beard. A black eye patch covered his right eye. He circled the girl carefully.

"Everyone believes you're dead." he commented quietly watching for the girl's reaction.

"All according to plan, Master." was all she said never lifting her head.

The man smiled in approval "Come Terra. We have much to do." he turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

The girl lifted her head and a golden light spilled from her eyes "Yes Master."

---------------

o-0 Talk about a cliffie! (cackles in maniacle laughter) Okay done with that now... Feedback and comments are appreciated. I LIKE flames people! They're fun to read.

If you have any ideas for future chapter please let me know. I'm thinking of doing a trilogy with each one featuring one of the girls and their 'boy'. This one's gonna be about Kori and Richard... eventually.

ONESHOTS! Please send me any ideas!

...That's all I have to say...

_Raven's Shadow of Light_


	5. Gia

Okay here's the fifth chappie! I know this is old and retarded but PLEASE REVEIW MORE!Even if you flame. I LOVE flames. They're funny. Anyway here's my weird thing for this chapter.

Today I was shocked by our electric fence. (it's for our horses. Can you say ouch?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Gia

--------

"You guys feel that tremor earlier today?" Kid Flash asked leaning against a chimney " I 'Bout jumped to the moon, scared me so bad."

Robin nodded "It's funny," he said threading a wire up a pipe "The nearest fault-line is like… a hundred miles away from here. But Sacramento didn't feel a thing."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement "Ya the horses 'bout all ran straight through the fence. Classy went over it and I had to catch him. Neighbors weren't too happy."

Robin clicked a few keys on his laptop computer and smiled "Won't see this on cable." he said leaning over the machine.

The other two boys peered over his shoulder. Robin carefully manipulated the museum's security cameras into different position so there were no blind spots. Then he handed Kid Flash a pouch filled with motion detectors "Go put these on the roof. I already marked out where they need to go. Anyone goes up there we'll know in a millisecond."

The red head saluted and was off, only a yellow and red streak revealing his position and only because he let it happen.

Beast Boy crouched down at the edge of the roof and pulled a photo from his pocket. Tara's smiling face stared back at him. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…are you doing okay?" Robin asked "I mean… I saw you and Adonis the other day… you haven't…"

"No," he turned away and looked down at the street "I wish I knew what happened to her… Tara was a good kid. She'd never let anything like this happen to her."

Robin bit his lip "Maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe." Beast Boy replied letting the photo float away on the wind.

--------------------------

Jinx flipped over the low rooftop wall and dropped onto the cement. She stood took a running start before jumping over to the next building. She halted and crouched down beside an AC unit peering into the darkness "_They're on the roof across from the museum." _she said through her telepathic link.

Raven's voice floated through her head, "_Alright, they've probably added some of their own security so be _very_ careful alright?"_

Jinx smiled _"Gotcha, Here we go!" _she jumped from the roof and headed towards her target.

Robin leaned against the low wall surrounding the rooftop. Beside him Beast Boy watched the cameras and Kid Flash watched the nearby rooftops. So far nothing on the radar.

"Maybe they're not coming." Beast Boy said.

"They're coming." Robin insisted.

The changeling shrugged and returned his attention to the monitor. Robin sighed and rested his head on the wall.

Suddenly Kid Flash's bored face became one of undivided attention. He cocked his head slightly and looked at the ground. Beast Boy seemed to be on the alert too.

"What's wrong guys?" Robin asked turning around to face his teammates who looked pale.

"I don't know but I felt… something."

Then Robin's communicator rang causing all three of the boys to jump. The masked Boy Wonder pulled out the deceive and opened it.

Amy's face appeared on screen. She looked scared. "Guys! There's some kind of earthquake going on downtown. We need your help."

"We're on our way." Robin replied already gathering up some of the equipment.

"Hurry!" Amy pleaded before hanging up.

"Titans Go!"

----------------------

Jinx frowned and quickly leapt into one of the air ducts. Robin ran past then was gone. She could hear the unnatural wind Kid Flash was making and Beast Boy flapping his wings.

The pink haired witch pulled herself out of the duct and looked after the three heroes "Where are they going in such a hurry?" she wondered aloud.

Shrugging she returned her attention to the museum. There were motion detectors placed at strategic points and the cameras had been moved. No blind spots. Jinx smiled.

She lifted her hand and several pink hexes flew from her fingertips. Each one hit a motion detector. The little red devices all smoked telling her that they were disabled "_Are the cameras disabled?_" she asked pointing the question at X who was linked up once more.

"_Yes. And your friends should appear in three… two… one…_"

Raven and Starfire flew into view. They both wore smiles. Starfire spoke first. "I have forgotten how enjoyable it is to knock out guards."

Raven rolled her eyes "Come on. The Titanic Wonders are all busy so let's take advantage of it." she crouched by the door and quickly molded her powers into the shape of the key.

Then the unexpected happened. _The whole building started shaking!_ Raven and Jinx fell over while Starfire floated a few inches above the roof.

Raven sat up, her hood falling back behind her shoulders "What the heck was that?" she said furiously. Her purple eyes combed the rooftop.

But the danger was not up there. It was below. A scream brought the three's attention down to the street.

Boulders were floating in the air surrounded by a golden glow. The source of the floating rocks was a blonde girl dressed in blue and silver armor.

The three Titans were all down there as well. Robin was holding two birdarangs while Kid Flash was standing ready to bolt in a seconds notice. Beast Boy had morphed into a wolf.

"What's the matter boys?" the girl asked raising her arms "You afraid to rumble?" she slammed her hands down.

The street heaved upwards. The three boys were thrown into the air along with several screaming civilians.

"Kid Flash!" Robin yelled struggling to get his footing on the heaving road "Get those people out of here!"

The speedster was a bit preoccupied however. The bucking street made it impossible to use super speed. He was having trouble just standing up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a voice yelled. Black tentacles of power flew out and enveloped the dozen or so people. They disappeared with a loud crack. "Jinx go!"

Then pink hexes flew out and destroyed the floating boulders. Then a rather powerful one sent the blonde girl flying down the street.

Next a girl with glowing green eyes flew down towards the street. She pressed down on the asphalt. Her arms trembled with effort. Suddenly she gave a cry and the street stopped bucking.

The three Titans all looked at the three girls. Raven wrapped her cloak around herself tightly (like she does in the comics) and used her powers to bring her hood up. Jinx was supporting a panting Starfire. The former was about ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion. Her sides heaved and her breath came in short little pants.

Robin was staring at her. He'd expected her to be violent. In his mind he'd constructed a picture of the green eyed girl. She was nothing like he'd expected.

"FREEZE! JCPD!" a voice yelled from an alley behind the three girls. A young police officer stepped out of the alley pointing his gun "Don't make any sudden movements."

Raven's eyes glowed white "_Sleep._" she ordered in a deep sultry voice. She snapped her fingers and the man's eyes closed and he began snoring.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed "Why'd you help us?" he demanded after assuring himself the man was only asleep.

Starfire answered even though she was about ready to pass out "We may be thieves Robin, but we are not without compassion. Please remember that."

Robin leapt at the group as they became shrouded in the black mist. They were gone before he was halfway there. He rolled on the ground then was on his feet in a moment.

"Well… at least they didn't get anything." Kid Flash said. Robin glared. "Shutting up now."

---------------------------

Kori was absent the next day. When questioned about their friend Rachel and Jennifer said it was 'womanly things' The boys didn't quiz them any further.

Gar seemed withdrawn all day. There were no jokes or wild stories at lunch. He just picked at his food and listened to the conversation without a word.

Rachel also seemed a little off. She was in a rather sour mood for some reason and the only person who would dare try to bring her out of it wasn't going to anytime soon.

Later after school as the five of them, plus Victor, sat in the library working on homework Beatrice (Bea) Johnson came in and posted a flyer on the bulletin board. She smiled and waved at the group "Hey guys," she finished stapling the bright orange flyer "Are you gonna come to the Halloween party next month?"

Victor nodded "If you're on the committee Bea. You always do the coolest decorations." he complimented with a smile causing the girl to get a reddish hue to her dark brown skin.

Wally made a gagging noise while pointing down his throat. Jennifer whacked him in the back of the head, her eyes never leaving her Algebra homework.

"I'm pretty sure the whole school will be coming." Richard said while the two started a shoving match "We have to wear costumes right?"

"Duh," Bea said "It's a Halloween party! Of course you have to wear costumes! No costume no entry or candy."

Suddenly Jennifer and Wally's shoving match shoved Rachel and Gar off the table. The two landed on the floor in a rather… awkward position.

Rachel scrambled to her feet a reddish hue covering her face. She sat back down and stared at her book trying desperately to force the blood from her face.

Gar kinda lay there for about thirty seconds. Then he got up and started gathering up his things "I'm going home." he mumbled heading for the door.

The others watched him go quietly.

----------------------

Gar threw the hay bale over the fence then slid through the wires and cut it open with his pocket knife. Seven horses galloped over biting and nipping each other to get at the food first. Gar laughed and shoved them all away then began tossing the dried grass around the pasture. Then he trooped back to the barn to douse his head with water.

He turned on the water spigot and stuck his head under it. The water was freezing! He yelped and pulled away. Droplets soaked his shirt and went down his back. He shook his head sending spray all over the nearby wall.

"Having fun?"

Gar looked up in surprise. Rachel stood the doorway of the barn. She was wearing jeans and her frownie face shirt. One eyebrow was raised.

He smiled sheepishly "The water's cold… what're you doing here?" he asked drying off his hair with his hands.

"I wanted to ask you…" Rachel paused and looked at her shoes for a moment "Actually there were two things I wanted to ask you… are you okay? You seemed rather quiet today."

Gar shrugged and moved further into the barn with Rachel following "I'm better. I take that back I'm a lot better. I just… I dunno."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean… I lost my mother when I was young… it takes time." she sighed.

Gar lifted himself up onto a hitching post and patted the spot beside him. Rachel scrambled up rather awkwardly. "You said two things." Gar pointed out after a moment of silence.

"I did." Rachel agreed looking at her hands. Was she _blushing_? "I was hoping… that maybe you'd like to… go to the Halloween dance with me."

Gar grinned "Sure Rachel. I'd love to… hey you wanna go meet the herd?"

"Sure."

The two hopped off the hitching rail and made their way over to the pasture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is Chapter Five! Ya for me! Once again I ask you people if you want a sequel to this. I have one planned but if I don't get anymore feedback on this one I'm going to discontinue it.

Please send ideas/comments/flames. I love all.

_Raven's Shadow of Light_


	6. Slade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. So please don't sue me!

-------------

Chapter Six: Slade

------------

Jinx jumped over a lawn chair and spun in a circle sending a hex behind her. The attack came about a foot from hitting her pursuer.

It was Kid Flash. He'd been trailing her since she passed Market Square. About five minutes ago she'd really started running. The hex was a warning. The only warning he was going to get.

Jinx forced herself to keep running even though her legs were begging her to stop. Her chest heaved as she weaved through the various rooftop obstacles.

The next thing she knew, a hand was gripping her wrists and holding them above her head. Her back was pressed against a roof access door. And it was blue eyed _idiot _that was holding her.

"Let me go!" Jinx yelled, twisting in the speedster's grasp. She felt the power play over her fingertips, anxious to be released "I'm gonna hex your sorry butt to Gotham City!"

Kid Flash scowled. It was a very strange expression for him. "I don't have time for this. Who're you working for?"

Jinx's eyes glowed maliciously "My friends and I don't work for anyone Speed Freak. What gave you that idea?"

Before Kid Flash could reply he was struck in the head with a long silver pole. The speedster's grip on Jinx faded away as he slid to the rooftop with a groan.

Behind him was a huge bulk. It resembled a man. He was dressed in a black battle suit with a silver, utility belt around his waist. He was holding the silver pole over one shoulder. His face was covered by a skin tight mask that was half black and half orange. Only one eye showed through the mask. "Jinx, I presume?" his voice was like stone; cold and unforgiving.

The witch stepped over Kid Flash's fallen form and brought her powers forward "Better talk fast big guy; unless you want a one way ticket to Gotham City with Hexing Express."

The man chuckled darkly "I'll take that as a yes." he folded his arms over his chest "Now why would you want to protect the Titan?"

The pink haired girl ground her teeth. Her eyes glowed angrily "I'll give you ten seconds to tell me who you are and what you want before I kick your butt. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…"

"My name is Slade. Allow me to introduce my apprentice Terra." he stepped aside to reveal a tall, blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes. The same girl they'd fought the other night.

Jinx's scowl deepened "We've already met." she retorted. She wasn't sure why she felt such hatred for the girl. It was very odd.

Slade nodded "I see…" he reached into one of his many pouches and pulled out a CD. He held it out to Jinx "I'll be waiting." he said stepping into the shadows that enveloped the rooftop.

The sorceress looked at the disk in her hand. She scowled and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she leaned over Kid Flash and put an ear to his chest. He was breathing. She sat back on her heels and studied the young man's face. She reached out hesitantly and brushed her fingers against his cheek. She yelped as he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch the mask." he told her keeping a tight hold on her arm.

"I wasn't going to."

"So… why were you trying to protect me?"

"You were awake for that?"

The speedster rubbed the back of his head then looked at his glovedhand. No blood thankfully. "Depends on how you would define awake."

Jinx shook her head in half amusement and half disgust "In answer to your question… I don't need 'murdered a hero' on my rap sheet."

The boy laughed and sat up slowly with a slight groan "So you were telling the truth."

"What?"

"You're not working for anyone? From what I could hear it didn't sound like you knew that guy very well." he lay back down and closed his eyes trying to make the colors stop swirling

Jinx stood up and brushed herself off "I've never seen him in my life… but that blonde girl, the one you guys were fighting the other night, was with him… I wonder…"

"What?" Kid Flash asked sitting back up. The rooftop was empty. "Jinx?"

------------

Starfire examined the disk carefully. She popped it into a laptop computer and did a quick virus scan. Nothing came up. She extracted the disk and popped it into one of the larger machines.

Jinx walked over with a towel draped over her neck. Raven slipped out of her meditation trance and watched the screen with quiet lavender eyes.

Slade's face appeared on the screen. His chilling voice filled the speakers_. "Hello girls." _he said_ "I suppose, which ever one of you I gave this tape to, has explained what I already told them." he leaned forward into the camera "I have a deal for you three." _he held up a news clipping of a rather large collection of jewels_ "These jewels are being held at the Jump City National Bank. They will be there for a week. If you accept my offer I will ask for a demo job." _he leaned back in his chair and made a tent of his fingers_ "If you're successful each of you will be paid ten million dollars. That is three times what the jewels would be worth on the black market. Think it over, I'll meet you on the rooftop of Market Square at midnight in two days." _the screen went blank.

Starfire grasped the desk with one hand and spun herself in a slow, thoughtful, circle. "He's lying about the money." she announced.

Raven looked over at the tall girl and raised a long thin brow "How much could we make if we stole them for ourselves?"

The green eyes girl tapped her lip for a moment and grabbed a calculator off the desk. She punched in a few figures "Depending on who we sell it to… about fifteen mil between us."

Jinx cocked her head "So we'd get paid twice as much? Man I'd take that job in a heartbeat. We're kinda getting low on cash."

Raven bobbed her head in agreement "It is pretty tempting… I don't see why we couldn't work with someone just this once."

"But why would he pay us each twice as much? It doesn't make any sense. Call me paranoid but I don't think it's a good idea. Haven't we learned not to trust anyone?" Starfire said.

"Why don't we just meet him and talk to him. Maybe Raven can read his mind and try to figure out what his motives are." Jinx suggested.

Raven stood and picked up her cloak from the floor "Fine with me but if I find something perverted I'm not going to be very happy."

The two girls exited the room. Starfire stayed behind staring at the computer. She spun her chair in another circle. She wasn't sure what it was but for some reason she had a very odd feeling about this whole thing. She started up a search program on her computers and put on her headset. She cracked her knuckles and started typing. "Okay Slade. Let's see who you really are." she whispered to the empty room.

-------------------

Richard slammed his locker shut and swung his backpack onto his shoulder. He glanced down the hallway. There she was.

Today she was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans with a jade green halter top. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with several strands falling in her face.

Swallowing rather loudly Richard walked down the hallway towards the girl. She closed her locker and smiled as he approached "Hello Richard. Did you have a good last period?"

"Ya thanks Kori… hey um do you wanna go get some pizza? Just the two of us?" he asked nervously.

The girl smiled and nodded "I would love to Richard, I will meet you outside in a few minutes. I have to tell Rachel and Jennifer I will not be accompanying them home."

"Cool, see you in a few." he jogged off into the crowd.

--------------

Kori had been pretty skeptical about the motorcycle but Richard assured her he was an excellent driver. She had smiled and nodded trustfully.

When they walked into the pizza parlor Richard could feel the stares of several boys from Jump City High. He threw them a glance and they all quickly averted their gazes. Richard had gone to public school for his freshman year. About two weeks into the semester he'd been in three dozen fights. He'd won all of them. No one messed with Richard Grayson. He messed back.

"Richard may I ask you a question?" Kori asked as they waited for their pizza.

"Sure Kori. Shoot."

The green eyed girl swirled her drink slowly "I tried to find your phone number in the school directory but it was unlisted." she looked up and met his gaze "May I ask why?"

Richard leaned back in his chair and raked his fingers through his hair "It's… complicated."

"Oh I am sorry I did not realize. I apologize."

The blue eyes smiled at her "No reason for you to do that Kori. It's just… when I was about eight my parents died in an accident. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne in Gotham City." he caught Kori's look of surprise and chuckled "Ya it was kinda strange… I never really thought of Bruce as my dad… more like a weird uncle."

One of the girl's thin eyebrow's went up slightly "A weird uncle?" she repeated with a giggle that made Richard's heart jump into his throat.

"I know, funny way to describe him. He's always real quiet and secluded. Not anything like you'd imagine. I was always the talker of the family I guess. Alfred had his journal,"

"Alfred?" Kori interrupted with a slight note of confusion.

"Bruce's butler. But more like a second parent really."

Just then their pizza came and the subject was dropped as they grabbed pieces and ate to satisfy the after school cravings.

"So what about you?" Richard asked setting down a piece of crust.

"What about me?" Kori replied sipping her drink.

"Where are you from? You've never said anything about parents or any siblings… actually you, Jennifer, and Rachel don't even complain about parents or anything."

Kori looked at her plate"…All of our parents are dead. My uncle took my sister and me in after the death of my mother and father. Jennifer… I don't know if Jennifer even knows who her family is. Her foster mother lives in L.A. Rachel… promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't." Richard said curious to know more.

"Rachel is only seventeen but she lives on her own. She would stay with either Jennifer or me a lot but I do not know much about her life before we met her. We all received scholarships for JCA. We got special permission to all live together in an apartment while we studied." she smiled a little and covered Richard's hand with hers gingerly "You needn't worry about us. Rachel and I have managed to keep Jennifer's raging hormones under control."

"That's a relief. The boys of Jump City can rest easy."

Kori laughed. She hid her mouth behind one hand "I thought only Gar and Wally were allowed to make jokes like that."

Richard smiled "They don't know about my humorous side. You keep it a secret and I'll keep Rachel's secret."

"Thank you Richard. You are a good friend." she squeezed his hand reaping a blush from her male companion.

The two left the restaurant after paying. Richard tapped Kori's shoulder as she reached for the spare helmet. "Hey Kori do you have a date for the Halloween Dance yet?" he asked with more confidence than he felt. Surely someone had already asked.

"No I do not." Kori replied looking at him hopefully.

Richard's eyes almost bugged out of his head "Really? Well then," he bowed slightly "I'd better take the chance while I have it."

Kori giggled and leaned over and gave the boy a peck on the cheek "I would've turned down any other offers anyway." she said pulled the helmet on over her head.

Richard grinned and mounted his bike. Kori climbed on and they took off down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... I don't really have anything to say except... PLEASE REVEIW! OR SEND ME ONESHOT IDEAS! OR SONGS FOR SONGFICS! ANYTHING!


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

------------

Chapter Seven: Questions

Jennifer walked along the street counting houses. She glanced at a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it. She looked at the house in front of her and made her way up the front steps.

She'd decided to make a surprise visit to Wally and ask him about the dance. Kori was going with Richard, Rachel was going with Gar. She figured they could go together.

She tapped the doorbell with a half pink, half black fingernail. She could hear the noise echo through the house. After about two minutes the door opened.

A girl, probably a year or two older than Jennifer, answered. She was chewing a huge was of grape bubble gum. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends just right and her brown eyes combed Jennifer carefully. She was wearing designer jeans and leather boots. Her gaze narrowed "Who are you?" she demanded.

Jennifer looked down at her clothes self consciously. She was wearing jeans with a hot pink mini skirt over them. Her black top was off shoulder, long-sleeved, and V necked. She had on her traditional, chunky, purple boots. She looked back up at the girl who was snapping her gum loudly "Is Wally home?" she asked politely.

"No he's not." the girl said in a tone that Jennifer knew she was lying. The door was immediately slammed in her face.

Jennifer scowled at it and pounded on the wood. The girl flung it open, her annoyance plain on her face "He's not here!"

The grey eyed girl glared angrily. She peered around her and spotted a familiar mop of red hair coming out of a room "Wally!" she exclaimed waving frantically for his attention.

"Jennifer!" the blue eyed boy's face lit up like a firework show. He jogged over to the door but was shoved aside by the girl.

"Mom said you couldn't have anyone over." she said with an evil glint in her eyes. She started to slam the door again.

Jennifer stuck her foot out keeping the barrier open. Wally looked at her then at the girl who could only be his sister. "Fine then." he stepped out of the house "Come on Jennifer."

"I'm telling mom!" the girl screamed after him.

"Go ahead! See if I care." Wally yelled back.

The girl huffed and slammed the door shut with such a loud bang Jennifer was sure the whole neighborhood heard it.

"Sorry about my sister. She's a pain." Wally said as they walked along the road.

"Glad you showed up. I was ready to put my fist in her face."

The red head laughed, throwing his head back as he did "I sorta wish you would have." his laughter disappeared and he kicked at a loose stone in the road. "I'm having a crummy day." he explained after a moment.

"I'm a good listener."

Wally was silent for a long while. "You want the whole day or just the part two hours?"

Jennifer smiled kindly "I'm all ears Wally."

"Well this morning I woke up and my sister had Gar and Richard convinced I'd already left for school. So I walked by myself. School was okay as it goes. I went home and Jasmine, my sister, had about five of her friends over. So I had to put up with all their jokes and listen to them talk about me behind my back. Then they all went home and my sister locked me in my room. So I had to find a paper clip and unlock the door. I decided to take a shower and Jasmine used all the hot water running the sink. So I got out and found out all my clothes were dirty because I didn't have time to wash them this morning-."

Jennifer raised a brow "You have to wash your own clothes?" she interrupted. "I mean I wash mine but only because…"

"Ya, Mom takes all of Jasmine's to the cleaners but I have to take mine to the Laundromat. So I had to put on some of my less dirty clothes. And that's when you showed up."

The brown haired girl frowned slightly and stuck her finger in a hole in the hip of Wally's jeans "Something tells me you didn't buy these this way." she said.

Wally shrugged "My parents think my sister is the greatest thing ever. If you ask them I'm the world's stupidest and most worthless kid." he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Jennifer looked at the street trying to think of something to say. Finally she grabbed Wally's elbow and pulled him into a hug, right there on the sidewalk. She felt him stiffen for a second then he relaxed and hugged her back. She patted his back "Wally, you're not stupid and you're definitely not worthless." she pulled away and smiled at him "I think you're one of the smartest, nicest, and coolest people I've ever met; and I've met a lot of people Wally West."

Wally smiled "Thanks Jennifer I needed to hear that."

"Come on." Jennifer said looping her arm in with his "I'll buy you a doughnut."

------------

"Master, I could just tunnel into the bank and take the jewels." Terra said quietly "Why do we need these… others?"

Slade patted the blonde's head softly "Because my dear, I don't need the jewels. However those girls will draw certain… attention."

"The Titan's attention, Master?" Terra guessed casting a glance at her wristwatch. Two minutes till midnight.

CRACK! The sound made Terra half jump out of her skin. Slade whirled around already pulling out a huge gun. Terra's hands and eyes lit up with a golden colored glow and the roof trembled.

The black smoke cleared revealing Raven, Jinx, and Starfire. Jinx cast a glance at Terra who was still prepared for an attack. "You're out of your league kid." she told her.

Slade smirked and held out a scrap of paper "Teleport us to this location and we'll see if you're up to the job." he ordered.

Raven scowled and her eyes took on a reddish glow. Starfire latched onto her arm "Raven, please control your temper." she whispered urgently.

Raven's eyes turned purple. She glared at Slade then raised her arms "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

------------

The three girls looked around themselves. A harsh wind whipped around them. Starfire's hands glowed bright green slighting up a twelve foot area around them. They were in a canyon.

"You girls look a little out of place." Terra's voice said from the darkness. Suddenly a huge boulder flew into the circle of green light.

Jinx cartwheeled out of the way and sent out a hex from the direction the boulder had come from. The flash of energy lit up Terra's face. She dodged the attack and lifted her glowing hands into the air. Three towers of earth rose from the ground. She threw her hands out towards the three girls. The pillars obeyed her commands and flew at their targets.

Jinx screamed as the pillar smashed into her chest and plowed her into the canyon floor. Starfire's head whipped around to see Raven get slammed into the cliff wall. She heard a sickening crunch from Jinx's direction. The bight pink light that spilled from her eyes was fading away. The tall girl whirled on Terra.

"You little clorbag!" she screamed hurling a starbolt at the girl. It connected and she was thrown backwards from the force of impact. "X'Hal frigot Rahue! Rickthar Simion!" she yelled throwing attack after attack at the blonde girl who was forced back time after time as the bolts hit her with amazing strength.

"Enough!" Slade's voice ordered. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. His large hand gripped Starfire's wrist "Stop." he commanded.

The green eyed girl whirled on him. She pulled her free arm back and punched with all her might. Slade flew up about ten feet into the air and came down with a loud thud.

The glow faded from the girl's eyes and she swayed dangerously back and forth. She dropped to her knees and held her hands to her head. Tears pored down her face and she was mumbling in a strange language under her breath as she rocked back and forth. Her body was racked with sobs as she cried for her friends. Surely they were dead after Terra's attack.

Then a hand touched her shoulder. The crying girl turned and wrapped her arms around Jinx's thin figure. The witch smiled and hugged her friend back.

Raven flicked her fingers, encasing Slade in a cloud of black magic. She brought him close to her face "If you ever hurt my friends again I'll send you and your little toy down to my father." her eyes glowed red and she gained another set "Do not push me. Understand?" without waiting for an answer she tossed the man away to land next to Terra who was trying to get up.

Slade stood shakily and looked at the girls. Starfire was standing once more, her arms folded tightly over her chest, her eyes blazing in anger. Jinx was standing with her hand resting on her jutted out hip. Pink lightning danced over her fingertips. Raven was standing to the side, her cloak slightly open and tentacles of power were crawling over the ground.

Slade's eye narrowed "Get up Terra." he ordered glaring down at the girl who was holding her side in pain. "I said get up!" he yelled grabbing the front of the girl's armor. Terra whimpered.

"Put her down, Slade." Starfire said her voice dripping with hate. She looked at Raven who closed her eyes for a moment then nodded.

The man obeyed. He tossed the blonde like a rag doll. She landed with a yelp at Raven's feet. The half demon knelt and her hands lit up with a sky blue power. The girl's body began to levitate a few inches above the ground. The half demon placed her fingertips on either side of the girl's head and let the healing power flow through her body. Suddenly Raven cried out and she was thrown back from the body landing a few feet away with a grunt.

"Raven!" Jinx exclaimed

The hooded girl waved her away. She got to her feet and glared at Terra who was on her feet and at Slade's side once more. "You feel no guilt for what you did do you?" she hissed "Nothing at all for what you're putting him through?" her eyes began to glow a brilliant red "You don't deserve his love."

Terra sneered "You think I cared about that green freak? It was all an act. I could care less about what happens to him." she looked up at Slade who placed a hand on her shoulder "Slade was the only one who tried to help me." her eyes turned to Raven once more. Her fists began to glow a brilliant yellow.

"Enough Terra," Slade said gripping the girl's shoulder tightly. "If you three need anything for the job leave a list on the rooftop Jinx met me on."

Raven whirled on her heel and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke-like magic. Jinx and Starfire followed after her.

Terra hugged herself slightly "Beast Boy betrayed me." she whispered letting a lone tear escape from her baby blue eyes and run down her face.

Slade put a comforting arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair "That's why we're going to make him and the Titans pay."

Terra's eyes snapped open spilling a golden light into the dark. "Yes Master."

--------------

Robin gunned his motorcycle and leaned into the sharp turn. His black and yellow cape flapped loudly behind him in the 60mph wind. He was only half listening to the police radar scan coming over his helmet communicator. His thoughts were focused on that girl. Starfire was her name and she was… gorgeous.

He scowled and tried to redirect his thoughts to something else. But they kept returning to her. Why couldn't he get her out of his head!

He pulled his bike into a dark alley and activated the cloaking device and alarm. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the fire escape.

In a matter of moments he was flipping and running over the Jump City skyline. Here his acrobatic genes really kicked in. It was almost like he was back on the trapeze doing death defying stunts to hear a crowd cheer him on. He leapt over the space between buildings. For a moment he was falling, the excitement taking his breath away. He reached for a jump line.

Suddenly something snagged around his waist and he was yanked away from the fall. He managed to fall on his hands and get into a handspring bringing him up into a fighting posture with two bird-a-rangs already drawn and ready. Then as he saw his attacker his weapons clattered to the ground and he was at a loss for words.

Starfire was standing a few feet in front of him. Her green eyes were wide with fear and she also seemed to be unable to speak.

Finally Robin found his tongue "Why…" he had to swallow to catch his breath "Why did you catch me?"

"I told you Robin, I am a thief but I am not without compassion." Starfire replied, she gestured towards the gap "You were falling. It was only a natural instinct." she turned around and began to walk towards the edge of the roof "Goodbye Robin… it was nice to see you under more pleasant circumstances."

"Wait!" Robin yelled running after her not knowing why he did. But she was gone and he was left alone on the rooftop with so many questions and no answers.

He sighed a little and turned around to head back to his motorbike. But there was a wall of black clad muscle in front of him. He grunted slightly as he bumped into the person. He looked up and his face paled. "Batman." he whispered.

"Robin." the man greeted.

The masked teenager's gaze dropped to his feet. He knew his face was burning red with embarrassment. "Why are you here?"

The Dark Knight walked past his former side-kick to look out over the street "How is Garfield handling Tara's death?" he asked.

Robin raised a brow "A lot better than I thought he would. I think Rachel's been keeping an eye on him. She was over at his house the other day… why do you ask?"

Batman turned around and spoke gravely "Tara Marvok is Terra. The girl you took in and tried to help and I don't think she's dead at all."

Robin's eyes almost bugged out of his head "What are you talking about? There's no connection between Gar's Tara and Terra…" Robin cursed and hit his forehead.

"Watch your mouth." Batman warned "The body didn't belong to Tara Marvok. It was a girl who'd run away three days before."

Robin began to pace thoughtfully "So she faked her civilian identity's death and then Terra reappears." he stopped pacing and looked up "She's working for someone."

Batman nodded "I can stay here and help you search." he offered "You might need some extra help when-."

"No," Robin interrupted "I can't ask you to leave Gotham for me. We'll find Terra and take care of her. No mistakes this time." he looked down at his hands "I almost lost my team last time."

Batman reached out hesitantly and rested his hand on Robin's shoulder "Be careful Robin, if you need me just call."

Robin nodded "Don't worry I will." he said. The pressure on his shoulder faded away and he barely made out Batman's quiet footsteps as he left.

Robin took off across the rooftops once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Uh... can't really think of anythign to say... OH!May 28, 2006I went to the Indinapolis 500 with my sister and dad. Sam Hornish Jr. won and Danica Patrick came in 8th... that's all.

_Raven's Shadow of Light_


	8. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (but this would be a cool movie!) :-)

------------

Chapter Eight: Betrayed

Kid Flash crouched beside a wall and peered around the corner at the empty street. The street lights had just come on but his house was dark. He smiled. Good he could go home without anyone seeing him.

"Flash."

He whirled around in surprise. A hand clamped over his mouth and nose tightly. He clawed at it trying to get air into his lungs. His world was already starting to get fuzzy. "Lights out pretty boy." the voice murmured as something crashed against his head.

-------------------

Beast Boy was leaning against a tall tree in the downtown park. In his hand he held a strip of photos. Each showed Gar and Tara in silly poses and one had him kissing her for the first time. A lone tear escaped from his clamped eyes and traveled slowly over his cheek. He clutched the pictures tightly as he tried to keep the pain inside.

"Hey BB!" a female voice yelled "Still whining over your poor dead girlfriend?" a girl dressed in silver and blue body armor invaded the quiet sanctuary.

Beast Boy leapt to his feet, his green eyes wide "T-Terra?" the photos fell from his hand "Why are you dressed in that?" he reached out slowly to touch the strange outfit.

Terra slapped his hand away harshly and sneered "Like it? It's a present from my new boss." her fists began to glow yellow.

The changeling looked puzzled "Your new boss?" he repeated "Terra what happened to you? Where have you been all this time?"

"Training; wanna see some new tricks?" she raised her arms and two hands of earth rose from the ground and grabbed Beast Boy and shoved him against the tree he'd been resting against a moment before. The shape-shifter cried out in surprise and pain. He looked up as Terra advanced with an evil smirk on her face.

"Terra, why are you doing this to me!" Beast Boy exclaimed "I thought we were friends! What happened to you?"

The blue eyed girl closed her fist increasing the pressure on the green boy's chest. He cried out again "We were never friends Beast Boy. You betrayed me!" the ground began to shake "You said you'd help me! That you would do anything for me!" earth began to totally encase Beast Boy up to his chin "But you told them! You swore you wouldn't! You lied to me!"

The shape shifter's breathing was ragged as he looked up at Terra with soulful green eyes "Terra I swear I didn't tell Robin anything. On my parent's graves I swear I didn't tell him."

The glow faded from the girl's hands and her blue eyes were filled with confusion. "But…" she took a step backwards "Slade said…"

"He's lying to you Terra." a cold voice said as the man stepped out from the trees. "You said you wanted revenge." he leaned over the girl to talk in her ear "I can give it to you."

Terra's eyes were wide and she was staring at Beast Boy who was closing in on unconsciousness but still he hung on to watch her. "Terra, I wouldn't lie to you. I… I love you."

The glow surrounded the girl's hands "I wish I could believe you Garfield." Terra whispered turning her head away as she squeezed the remaining breath from the shape-shifter's lungs.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he finally put two and two together. But before he could say anything the impending blackness overtook his mind and he slipped away into the comforting oblivion.

---------------------

Raven carefully pulled the bank case from its box. Jinx was on the other side being just as cautious. They set it down on the marble floor and looked at each other.

"Here goes nothing." Jinx murmured bringing a small amount of energy to her pointer finger. She tapped the lock. The hex crackled then the box sprang open.

"Yes." Raven said gathering the jewels inside the box and putting them in a fold of her cloak. Then she stood and pressed a finger to her temple "_All clear Star?"_

Starfire had opted to work the electronic aspect of this job. She was a rooftop a few blocks away from the prearranged meeting place with Slade. _"Everything is going according to plan."_

"Alright," Raven stood up "Let's go before we-." a red light began flashing and an earsplitting noise started whining "trip an alarm." the girl finished sullenly. She grabbed Jinx's forearm "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled just as bank security began streaming into the vaults.

------------

Terra was restless. An uneasy feeling was beginning to settle over her. They hadn't managed to find Robin yet and Slade's cameras revealed only two of the thieves were in the bank. This meant they would have to find Robin and the remaining thief before dawn. That gave them roughly six hours. Not an easy job.

Suddenly a cloud of black magic appeared and Jinx and Raven were thrust out of the portal onto the rooftop. They both looked a little dazed but they were both on their feet seconds later.

"You have the jewels?" Slade asked holding out one hand expectantly while the other worked a weapon loose from his belt.

Raven pulled the gems from a fold in her cloak and placed them in the man's hand. She looked at him waiting as he examined the jewelry. "Some time this millennium would be nice."

Slade slipped the items into a belt pocket. "Alright Raven, your payment, as promised." he turned to Terra "Apprentice if you will…"

"With pleasure, Master." Terra's hand glowed yellow and she slammed her palms together. Two pieces of the roof shuddered then copied the motion knocking both Raven and Jinx out cold.

"Now then," Slade said rubbing his hands "Four down, two to go."

-------------------

Starfire bit her lip as she watched the exchange through a pair of binoculars. Something was wrong. She could feel a strange… tension in the air.

Then from behind a hand clamped over her mouth, she squealed in surprise but the sound was muffled by the hand over her lips. She twisted until she could see her attacker. It was Robin! Her eyes glowed neon green and two starbolts lit up her hands. "What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." the Boy Wonder retorted.

Starfire's eyes narrowed into slits "If you don't let me go I'll blast you to the Swamp Moons of Dranthex Four." she growled lifting one of her glowing fists threateningly.

Robin's mask rose up on one side "Swamp Moons? What the heck are the Swamp Moons?" he asked moving his grasp from her head to around both her wrists.

Starfire prepared to launch the energy bolt. Then suddenly she felt a searing pain fly through her mind and body. She screamed from the intensity and fell forward into Robin's chest.

The masked teen caught her as she slumped into him. He turned her around carefully and patted her cheek trying to rouse her from the odd unconsciousness.

Starfire groaned and her eyes opened slowly. She gripped her head tightly with both hands. "X'Hal," she whispered. Then she sat straight up "Raven! Jinx!"

Robin gripped her shoulders keeping her from sitting up any further "What happened?" he demanded putting both hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Let me go!" Starfire yelled jerking away "I must help my friends!" she flew into the air and made a beeline for a building across the street.

Robin threw out a bird-a-rang and followed. He landed on the roof just as Starfire slumped to her knees, looking aimlessly out over the rooftops. He approached her quietly and touched her shoulder "Starfire?" he asked trying to capture the strange thief's attention. He was pushed back by an invisible force.

Seconds later Starfire rose to her feet and turned around. "They took them." she whispered.

"Who took who?" Robin asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Slade and Terra. They took Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash and Beast Boy." Starfire replied.

"And how do you know this?"

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks "Jinx and I are connected to Raven through a telepathic bond. That's why I passed out. The rush of emotions was too much for me to handle all at once." she gestured to the rooftop "Raven managed to leave me a message about Slade's intentions." she looked at Robin gravely "He's manipulated Terra into thinking he's giving her revenge against Beast Boy. In the meantime he gets to take out the two biggest threats to his business. The Titans and us."

Robin's masked eyes got wider with each word. When Starfire was finished he crossed his arms and tapped his foot thoughtfully. Then he whirled on his heel and cursed a few times before he began pacing the length of the rooftop "You're putting me in a difficult situation."

Starfire cocked her head "How so?"

"Because, the law says I should arrest you. However," he stopped his pacing and looked over the city "the duty to my friends says I should let you help me find them." he swore again.

The green eyed girl placed her hand on his shoulder "Let me make it easier for you. If you try to arrest me I will be forced to knock you out. That would leave you vulnerable to Slade's and Terra's attacks. However if you let me help you, you will have not only extra manpower but also a computer technician."

Robin sighed "Well when you put it that way I guess I have to let you help me… you're a computer technician?"

Starfire smiled "Not exactly but I have a friend will be able to help us."

--------------------

Robin looked around the room in amazement. There was no way this was all behind a hidden panel in a closet. There just wasn't enough room.

"In answer to your obvious question," Starfire said as she waited for the computers to connect "The room you are standing in is actually located in another dimension. The panel is a portal that Raven designed to only let her or Jinx and me inside. That is why I had you hold my wrist on the way inside. Otherwise you would have woken up in the dump with a rather nasty headache."

Robin nodded slowly. Starfire had explained briefly to him about her history with both Jinx and Raven. To say his head was spinning was an understatement.

Then the computer screen lit up and a strange skeleton like face with a red X carved into the cheek appeared. A Hispanic voice came over the speakers "You rang Star?"

Starfire adjusted her head set's mike "Yes. I'm sure your sensors picked up the minor disturbance in Jump City about half an hour ago?"

"Sure did. I was wondering what you three were doing." there was a long pause "Something bad happened didn't it?"

Starfire nodded "Yes, Slade set a trap. He has captured both Raven and Jinx. Raven left me a message with his intentions. He also has two members of the Teen Titans in his custody."

"The Titans huh?" the sound of a keyboard could be heard in the background "I gave Raven all the info I had on them."

"That's not what I want. The leader of the Titans and I are working together for now. Could you run interference for us?"

"… I can do better than run interference. Can you meet me in the alley on Sixth and Cumberland, in ten minutes?"

"Meet you?" Starfire repeated. She cast a glance at Robin then spoke "We'll be there."

--------------------

Beast Boy's eyes cracked open slightly. He didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant there would be pain. He gasped as the fire shot through him. Tears of anger and hurt welled up in his eyes and he curled up in a ball trying in vain to lessen the harsh throbbing in his chest, back, and his limbs.

"Beast Boy," a soft voice murmured. A hand ran through his hair and he opened his eyes. Above him was his mother. She smiled down at him.

He reached up towards her "Mom?" he whispered through the fuzziness of his head. His mouth wasn't working right.

Suddenly his mother's face vanished and it was replaced with the pale features of Raven. She was holding his head in her lap stroking his forehead softly. Seeing he was awake she stopped the movement "… I feel like I should ask if you're okay even though I know you're not." she said softly after a long moment of awkward silence.

Beast Boy closed his eyes trying to gather enough strength to reply "It is a…" he paused to catch his breath "Standard question."

"I suppose so… you don't look to hot, no offense." Raven said with a slight smile.

"None taken." Beast Boy replied. He could feel consciousness slipping away.

Raven gripped her shoulders tightly sending a jolt down his spine. "Don't fall asleep Beast Boy, you have to stay awake or you could go into a coma."

The changeling nodded and took a shuddering breath "It's probably a lot to ask but can you heal me?" he whispered hoarsely.

Raven shook her head "If I could I would have already." she pushed a lock of green hair off his forehead "When I heal someone I draw the pain into my own body. If I did that I'd probably go into shock then it might be days before I woke up. I have to wait until I'm healed before I can do anything." she sighed a little "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy cracked a grin "Don't be. Just keep talking so I don't become a shriveled up veggie, okay?"

Raven nodded and paused for a moment as if she was searching for something to say "Did you see who attacked you?"

"… Terra and some other guy she called Slade. I didn't really see him very well. I was half out of it when he showed up."

"Terra and Slade got Jinx and I as well. I haven't seen Jinx though. I woke up and it was just me and you in this little room."

Beast Boy took the moment of silence to observe his surroundings. The room was roughly a ten foot box. The walls were an ugly shade of peach and the carpet was mud brown. He wrinkled his nose "Someone really needs to redecorate in here. It's the ugliest holding room I've ever been in." he said jokingly.

Raven shook her head "How can you make jokes at a time like this? You're on the brink of going into a coma, my powers have somehow been turned off and you're joking."

The shape-shifter tried to shrug but it hurt too much "I dunno. I've always been the jokester of the team… to tell you the truth… I do it to mask my fears."

Raven's fingers stroked his sweat streaked forehead gently as she stared at the wall "I hide my fears behind a mask too I suppose. My powers are triggered by emotions so I have to be careful of how much I feel. I've always isolated myself, hidden under my hood and cloak. Even from Jinx and Starfire." she laughed softly "I never thought I'd ever tell anyone that."

Beast Boy chuckled "I guess being stuck in a room with someone will do that to you."

-----------------

Jinx's eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up and rubbed her head. _'What happened to me?'_ then it all came back. Slade and Terra. They had set up a trap for her and Raven.

Jinx's eyes glowed bright pink with anger. But as soon as her powers began to play over her skin an electric current tore through her body. She screamed from the shock. When it finally subsided she was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she tried to figure out the source of the electric shock.

Jinx sat up gingerly and felt something cold and metal on her wrist. She looked down at the thin silver colored band circling her pale arm. A tiny red light blinked up at her. She scowled at it.

"They put one of those on you too?" a familiar male voice asked. Kid Flash was sitting in the corner of a room. His right glove was missing exposing the metal band.

"Why didn't you warn me about that?" Jinx demanded rubbing her chest trying to get the tingle out of her system.

Kid Flash shrugged "I figured you wouldn't believe me. You would've tried to use your powers anyway so what was the point?"

Jinx mulled this over for a moment then nodded slowly "I guess you're right." she clambered to her feet and tapped her knuckles against the wall. Then she pressed an ear to it.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked resting his bared hand on his knee while the other leg was stretched out in front of him.

Jinx dusted off the wall and stepped back a few feet. Then taking a running start she leapt into the air and struck the wall with her foot. She landed lightly on her feet with a scowl on her face.

Kid Flash's blue eyes were wide "What the heck are you doing? Trying to break your leg or something?" he demanded standing up.

Jinx dusted off her hands on her dress "I was trying to see if it was possible to make a hole in the wall. But it's reinforced steel. It would take hours with a power jack."

The red head shook his head and leaned against the wall sliding into a sitting position "You're really something, you know that Jinx?"

The girl flipped her pink braid over her shoulder and copied his position "Me? I'm just a girl trying to make it in the big bad world."

"No I mean… your skills. Robin looked up some stuff on you and it said that you studied under some of the biggest underground names." he smiled slightly "You'd make a pretty good hero."

Jinx snorted and pulled her knees up into her chest "I'm not a hero. I'm a no good, dirty, thief. Keep that in mind, pretty boy."

Kid Flash was silent for a few moments then he stood up "Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Jinx said in surprise.

"Could you teach me some martial arts moves? I… I'm nothing without my speed. Before you woke up I was just thinking of how I was going to get out of here and I realized how much I relied on having super speed." he curled his hands into fists "And since we're not doing anything right now… I thought… what are you doing?"

Jinx was standing and had her arms outstretched, facing him "Try to hit me."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? Try and hit me! I want to see what you know before I teach you anything." Jinx replied.

Kid Flash nodded and threw a punch. Jinx caught it easily. "Now right now I could break your wrist in twelve different ways. All of which are very painful." she let go of his fist and moved to his side "Alright this is called the Butterfly." Jinx swept her hand up in one smooth motion, her fingers slightly curved and the heel of her hand jutted out. "You aim for the chin."

The speedster nodded and copied the motion rather sloppily. He looked at Jinx who adjusted his finger positions slightly. She didn't notice Kid Flash's cheeks start to burn red under his mask as their fingers touched. Jinx finally stepped away "Okay, again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this is random but does anyone know who sings the song Beneath My Skin?it might also be called the face inside I dunno... if you know who sings it please tell me

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	9. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (Why would anyone think I do?)

--------------

Chapter Nine: Preparations

Robin coasted his motorbike to a stop and waited as Starfire extracted her head from the helmet and got off. He looked down at the bike's displays and tapped the radar. Sighing he swung his leg over the seat and walked over to join Starfire who was looking around with distaste and curiosity.

"So who is this guy we're meeting anyway?" Robin asked trying to get his mind off his friends. Kid Flash and Beast Boy could hold their own.

"I am not entirely sure. Jinx knows him from the underground. But no one has ever come into contact with him face to face. He has one of the largest computer networks in the world. He helped us with our first score. Disabled cameras and supplied us with information. After we left L.A. he created false identities for us. He never asked for payment."

"Do you even know what his name is?" Robin prodded, his natural detective instincts were surfacing, eager for more information.

Starfire opened her mouth to answer but a voice from the shadows beat her to it "The name's Red-X kid." a rather small young man walked into the dim light. His mask was designed like the image that had come up on the computer earlier. He wore a skin tight black jumpsuit with gloves that had red Xs on the palms. A belt with the same symbol in the middle hung off his lean hips.

Robin tensed as he eyed the other teenager. "I'm not a kid." he said tersely. '_But I sure do sound like one_'

Starfire cleared her throat "Red-X, I'm going to assume you already know what's going on?" she said taking on a brisk business-like manner.

The teen shook his head "Normally I would. But Slade is… elusive to say the least. He's got the money to make people look the other way. And his equipment is top of the line."

"So you're saying you have no idea where he is?" Robin said getting impatient. He was already astride his bike ready to leave.

"I did not say that. I said he's elusive. I know where he is but getting into this place will challenge everything I can do." he turned to Starfire "I'll need a laptop with a clean hard drive. Slade can take info from computers to find out who's tracing him. Then we're going to catch a plane." the black clad teenager turned and moved towards the shadows he'd emerged from moments before. From the inky darkness he pulled out a motorcycle.

"Catch a plane? To where?" Robin asked.

Red-X turned to him "The French countryside." he straddled the bike and glanced at Starfire "You gonna ride with your boyfriend?"

The girl's cheeks burned bright red "He is not my boyfriend X. It is merely business." she replied sharply.

She climbed on behind Robin and gripped his waist gingerly. Red-X grunted and tore out of the alley. Robin gunned his engine and at Starfire's request passed him and led the way through several back roads to the apartment complex. Robin activated his cloaking device and followed the two into the building.

When they entered through the portal Starfire gripped his hand tightly. Red-X put his finger on her shoulder.

When they entered the room Starfire opened the door to the computer room and grabbed a small laptop off the counter. She handed it to Red-X "I believe this will suffice. It is new."

"Alright, give me a minute to get my stuff set up, make some fake ID's, and get us a ride. Then we're outta here." he plunked down in a chair and began to work.

Robin followed Starfire out into the gym. The girl gestured to the work out equipment "Feel free to use anything." she said absently as she sat down on the weight bench. There was 500 pounds on the bars. She began lifting it up and down like it was nothing. Her green eyes were narrowed and her breathing was harsh. She was mad.

Robin backed away and moved over to a large area with mats laid out. In the middle was a large sandbag. It was about twice his height and probably three times his weight. Perfect.

He pulled out a silver bo staff and began to attack the bag. The thumping sounds were rewarding as he lost himself in a world of blows and attacks. Each hit was a way to let off steam and pretending the bag was Slade helped. He felt sweat trickle down his face as he worked harder and harder.

Suddenly the chain busted. The bag flew a few feet away before falling to the floor with a thud. Robin was still in position to attack. He lowered his staff and collapsed it slowly. He pushed his hair out of his face and glanced over at the weight bench. Starfire had gotten up and was watching him.

"Sorry about the bag." he offered awkwardly nudging the item with his foot.

"Forget it. Jinx often does the same thing."

Robin watched in silence as the girl pulled a towel from a rack. She wiped off her face and neck then pulled a water bottle from the fridge. On a sudden impulse he walked over and pulled her up. She stared at him with those deep green eyes. "Don't worry. We're going to find them. I promise." he said gently.

Starfire looked away "You're forgetting yourself Robin. You are a hero and I am a thief. It is black and white. And you can not be grey." she said gravely refusing to meet his eyes.

Robin lifted her chin so she was staring at him "What if I wasn't Robin?"

"What do you mean?"

The masked teen pushed her hair back behind her ear "I'm not Robin and you're not Starfire." he leaned down until he could feel her breath on his face "Just for a little while. Pretend. Please…"

Their lips connected and a jolt went down the Boy Wonder's spine. He cupped her cheek in his gloved hand. Even through the material he could feel the warmth radiating from her. She was as desperate for this connection as he was. He ran a hand down her arm and side, stroking the bare skin. Starfire shivered and wound her arms around his waist bringing herself closer to him if that were possible.

Finally she pulled away. Her eyes were still closed as if she was trying to savor the moment. Then she pushed herself away from him "We should not be doing this."

Robin sighed and nodded. She was right. The kiss had only increased his want. It wasn't a bad want like lust or anything perverted. But holding her had felt so… right. _'Boy _that_ was corny'_

He took a step backwards and turned away to pull a towel off the rack. He wiped down in silence, not daring to turn around until he had himself under control.

The door to the computer room opened and Red-X came out with the laptop tucked under one arm. "Did I miss something?" he asked noticing the two's odd posture and Starfire's red cheeks.

"No Red-X," Starfire replied quietly rubbing her bare arm "You did not miss anything. You are ready to leave?"

"Yep, we're gonna have to pick up a few things like clothes, some colored contacts, and a bottle of hair dye. Our flight leaves in three hours."

"I believe Jinx has many clothes that are for boys that she has never worn. I will bring them down. That way we will not have to be seen for too long."

Red-X shrugged and Starfire exited the room. Robin leaned against a wall and pinched the bride of his nose. Everything had gotten so complicated in the past two hours.

A few minutes later the door opened and Starfire returned with two pairs of jeans, two shirts, and two hooded sweatshirts. "There are shower rooms over there." she said before leaving again.

Robinexited the showers wearingthe jeans and the shirt. It was bright red and had some kind of logo on the front. He slipped the sweatshirt on. It was red with a yellow lightning bolt inside a circle. Robin smiled a little. Why didn't it surprise him that Kid Flash's symbol was on a sweatshirt? The guy loved attention.

Red-X walked over dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain black hoodie. The belt had been loosened and hung off his hips more than ever. The red X symbol was covered up.

"Well Boy Wonder, ready to go kick some butt?" he asked with a grin. The boy's eyes were a deep hazel, his hair a mud brown. His brown skin revealed Spanish ancestry.

Robin felt strange. The he realized what it was. He was looking at the situation like Him. Like Batman. He wasn't Batman! He was Robin! He was a Teen Titan!

Looking up Robin returned the young man's grin "Always ready X. Always ready."

-----------------------

Their 'ride' was a private jet. The owner of the plane owed X a few favors. Loaning the aircraft for a few days would cover the debt.

Robin whistled when he saw the machine. It rivaled Bruce Wayne's which he had ridden in on quite a few occasions.

He'd wanted to whistle earlier when Starfire had come out of her room. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a silver halter top. Her eyes were lined with green eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Aren't we a little underdressed to be riding in this thing?" Robin commented blinking to adjust to the brown contacts that had been inserted a few moments ago. He was also a blonde now.

"Nah," Red-X replied poring three glasses of champagne from the jet's private bar "We're the sons and daughter of some very rich people. The jet is our father's friend's and we're going to France to meet our mother who has been ill for some time. She is there for a change in climate." the teen said walking over and passing the glasses around.

Robin raised an eyebrow "So we're all related?" he asked taking the glass from X's hand.

"Yep. Here's your ID's." he handed out two driver's licenses.

Robin looked his over carefully. The picture matched him perfectly. He realized Red-X must've taken a photo somewhere in the limo ride over here. His name was now Alex Cameron.

Starfire examined the picture, her odd green eyes were now a normal looking brown; her hair was blonde with black highlights. She was Christina Cameron. She looked up "I will have to insist on being called Chris. Christina is too… feminine for a warrior of Tameran."

"What's Tameran?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked out the window of the jet. She was silent for a long while. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper "It is a place of peace. Tameranians will be the first to show joy and the first to shed tears. Because of this we are often thought of as inferior. I was sold as a slave to a race that had declared war with Tameran. My father and mother saw it as the only way to stop bloodshed," Starfire leaned against the window now "I escaped the slavers and made my way to Earth. But I have not yet returned to Tameran. I believe here it is called home sickness."

Red-X sipped his drink, his eyes revealing his unease at Starfire's sadness. Robin reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Please strap yourselves in. We will be landing in ten minutes_." the pilot said over the intercom.

------------------

Raven willed her healing powers to hurry. Beast Boy was slipping further and further away. She kept talking to him. About anything that entered her mind. But he was slowly becoming delusional. He called her Mom on several occasions and sometimes he would talk about Africa and how his dad had told not to play with the monkey. Raven didn't have a clue what that meant.

"Hang on Beast Boy." A tear fell from her eyes. She frowned at herself for a moment. But before she could dwell on the reason for the tear she felt a surge go through her. Finally!

"Heal." Raven breathed letting the blue glow envelop the changeling. She buried the pain that flooded her senses. Slowly but surely Beast Boy's wounds began to fade. Raven heard several ribs pop back into place as she let the magic spread to every corner of the young man's body. Ten minutes later she released her hold on him. She almost fell over in exhaustion.

"Mmm," the green eyes flickered and opened all the way. Beast Boy blinked a few times "Raven?"

The half demon gave him a small smile but it turned into a grimace. She pulled up her hood to hide the pain "Are you feeling better?"

The shape-shifter sat up slowly and tested all his limbs one by one "Definitely… Raven are you alright?"

She waved him away "It's nothing," "_Liar_," said the voice inside her head "_You're hurting because of this worthless mortal. You're loosing your touch Raven."_

Beast Boy touched her arm and shoulder "No it's not. You're hurting. Why'd you heal me if you knew this was going to happen?"

Raven closed her eyes tightly. His touch sent emotions pulsing through her empathic senses. "_Get off me_," she hissed in an unnatural voice.

Beast Boy was hesitant to obey, "Raven what's the matter? Your voice sounds all funny. What's going on?"

His worry pounded through Raven's mind. Why was he so much sharper? So familiar. His taste was so familiar. Her mind was swirling "_I said, GET OFF!"_

An explosion of black power threw the shape shifter away from the girl with the force of a pile driver. He morphed into a humming bird to avoid a painful impact with the wall. He turned back into a human and approached Raven slowly, ready to morph into anything in case of another attack.

Raven was hunched over on the floor with her cloak splayed out around her. As Beast Boy circled he could see she was on her hands and knees. Her fists were trembling and her hooded head was bowed hiding her face from view. She suddenly shuddered violently and let out a huge gasp. Her head flew up causing the hood to fall. Her breath came in pants.

"Raven!" he knelt and reached out to touch her. Raven pushed the hand away and shook her head.

She pressed a hand to her chest and caught her breath. "When I tell you not to touch me, don't touch me." she gasped, her voice riddled with anger and hidden fear.

Beast Boy nodded slowly "What just happened? Why did your voice go all deep? How did you use your powers-?" he stopped when Raven glared at him.

"You talk too much." she said pulling her hood over her features, enveloping herself in her cloak she curled up in a corner of a room and turned away from him.

Beast Boy watched her for a few moments then morphed into a small dog. He walked over slowly and lay down at Raven's feet, being _extremely_ careful not to touch her.

Raven cast him a glance then returned to staring at the wall. She tightened her hold on the folds of her cloak and tried to calm herself.

'_So close'_ the voice in Raven's head murmured.

-----------------------

Jinx was curled up in a corner of the room, her breathing was steady as she slept. In the opposite corner Kid Flash was staring at the ceiling. He was stretched out with his arms behind his head. Every now and then Jinx would mumble and turn over and the speedster would glance over at her then, satisfied she was just dreaming, would return to staring at the ceiling.

"_Got to be a way out of here_." he thought "_There's a solution to every problem. You just have to look hard enough._" The Flash had told him that. Kid Flash closed his eyes. What would Robin do? That was easy. Robin would use one of his gadgets to disable the bands and then he'd blow a hole in the wall and go charging into the fight.

But what would Kid Flash do? No, what _could_ he do? He couldn't use his super speed without electrocuting himself. His companion was powerless as well… It looked like his only option was to wait until Slade decided what to do with him.

"I hate waiting." he said out loud.

"Most people do." Jinx commented causing the scarlet clad speedster to jump. She'd gotten up during his musings "What are you waiting for?"

"Depends. Do you mean right now or in life?"

"Right now, I suppose."

Kid Flash leaned sat up and propped himself up in the corner he was in "I guess I'm just waiting for Slade to figure out what he wants to do with me."

Jinx nodded, her eyes strayed around the room "Flash?"

"Ya?"

"When we first met in the museum… when you said you wanted to help me… did you really mean it or were you just saying it so you could catch me?"

"I really meant it Jinx." the young man replied without hesitation "If I had wanted to catch you I would have."

"But… why… I'm a bad guy. You can't even start to think about the stuff I've done."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Jinx. Even bag guys."

Jinx stared at him with her head cocked to one side. After a moment she shook it slightly "You've got to be one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

"But you already knew that." Kid Flash replied with a grin. To his surprise Jinx's eyes widened and she turned away again ending the conversation abruptly.

"I guess I did… Wally." Jinx whispered under her breath.

-----------------------

Robin shouldered his backpack and followed Red-X and Starfire down the terminal. At the end a tall Hispanic man was waiting. He grinned at the threesome.

"Hey Jake how ya been?" he asked Red-X in an undertone as he took the computer bags and shouldered them carefully.

A scowl crossed Red-X's face "Right now? Not so good. Butt I'll feel a whole lot better when we have a nice little talk with Slade." he put one fist inside his other hand.

"I don't suppose it would make any difference if I said you're putting yourself in useless danger?"

Red-X's grin grew "No, not really." he glanced at Starfire and Robin who were trailing behind them "Guys this is Carlos. He's my… bodyguard/parent I guess. Carlos this is Alex and Chris."

The big man nodded to Robin and tipped his hat to Starfire "I'm going to guess that's not their real names?" he said unlocking a black and silver Hummer.

Red-X shrugged "Don't know either of them." he hopped into the large car and buckled himself in. He turned around to face the other two "Okay we've got two hours to come up with a plan to get inside the house, find your friends, and get out, without getting shot or impaled by a rock. Any thoughts?"

Starfire tapped her lip thoughtfully. Then she sighed "I'm afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing. Raven always handled the planning and Jinx was on combat."

Red-X looked at Robin who was leaning back in the seat with his head pointed at the ceiling "How 'bout you kid? Any bright ideas?"

Robin rubbed his forehead not moving from his position "Give me a minute to think… Starfire is there any way you could link up Jinx or Raven?"

The alien girl shook her head "I'm sorry there is not. Our link has been severed. Either Raven did it herself or her powers have been shielded somehow."

"Hmm… okay people here's the plan…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey BBxTerra people! And even BBxRae! A really cool song to listen to is Unfaithful by Rihanna. It's way cool. For Birthmark fans Papercut by Linkin Park is pretty sweet.

See ya'll 'round later

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	10. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Rescued

Red-X lowered the binoculars from his masked eyes. He passed them over to Starfire "I don't see any lights." he told Robin "But they could be under the house."

"Or they could not be here at all… I had some people pull up info on Slade. He's the suspect in thousands of assassinations but they can't pin anything on him. That either means he's got cash or he's smart. In this case it's both… Batman has tangled with him once before. He says that for some reason he's obsessed with destroying me."

For some reason Starfire found this funny. She giggled hiding her mouth behind one hand. "Please forgive me, I tend to laugh under stress." she said when she finally calmed down.

Red-X shook his head and stowed the equipment. "Alright let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wintergreen sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. Getting out of his armchair he walked down the hall to the front door. He opened it slowly. "May I help you?" he asked mechanically.

Three _very_ oddly dressed children were standing out on the front steps. One he recognized as Robin from Mister Slade's news clippings. The girl looked like on of the thieves Miss Terra had described to him one night over dinner. The third was clad in all black except for a mask that looked like a skull with a red X carved into the cheek.

"Hello." the one with the X said cracking his knuckles "We'd like to talk with Slade. Is he home?" he braced himself for the door to close.

"I apologize, Mister Slade has returned to Jump City." Wintergreen replied "If it is business you wish to speak to him about you will have to go there."

Starfire's eyes glowed neon green and her fists lit up with starbolts "Where are my friends!" she demanded pointing the energy blast at the man's head.

Wintergreen paled slightly and backed up a few steps. Robin reached out and latched onto Starfire's arm "Chill Star," he whispered "Let me try. Then you can kick his butt, K?"

The alien beauty let the starbolts fade and crossed her arms with a snort. Red-X leaned against a pillar "You got the floor kid. Five minutes before I start busting heads."

Robin glared at him and turned to Wintergreen "Sir, are you aware that your employer has taken two of the Teen Titans into custody along with two wanted thieves?"

"… I am. I wasn't supposed to know anything about them but Miss Terra let it slip over dinner one night."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed and he dared a step further into the mansion "Is there anyway you could tell us where they are?"

The butler seemed to hesitate then motioned for them to come inside. The threesome followed him down a flight of stairs into a dreary basement. Wintergreen pulled a rug aside, revealing the faint outline of a trap door in the concrete. Starfire kneeled over the door and heaved at the ring. She grunted as she hauled it open. "Heavy." she gasped.

"Slade's got superhuman abilities. It wouldn't be heavy for him and Terra could just open it with her powers easily." Robin said slithering down into the hole.

"Do you three wish for me to come with you?" Wintergreen called down the ladder "Or would you rather I not interfere?"

Red-X's head popped out of the hole startling the old man. "The less you know, the less you can tell the police." he said with a smile in his voice.

The thief, hero, and whatever Red-X was, found themselves in a long dark hallway. Starfire's left hand lit up with green light creating a ten foot circle.

They passed several doors but all of them were unlocked. One was a gym. Another was a kitchen, a third was a bedroom. The fourth was a control room.

"Alright then, let's see what Slade's little cameras can show us." Red-X quickly scanned panes. Most of them just looked into empty rooms. No Raven, Kid Flash, Jinx, or Beast Boy.

Starfire wilted and hung her head "Where are my friends?" she whispered softly. Tears dripped onto the floor.

Robin reached over to touch her shoulder. Behind them the door slid open and someone fell stumbled inside with a grunt.

"Terra!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy rammed his shoulder into the mirror. It shattered littering the ground with glass. He stepped back breathing hard. The only mirror left in the circular room showed Slade's reflection.

"Face it boy," he said with an evil smirk beneath that stupid mask "She never loved you. Who could?"

Beast Boy roared in anger and leapt at the mirror "Shut up!" he screamed slamming his fist into the mad man's face. The mirror shattered.

He fell to his knees panting. His gloves were torn to shreds and his knuckles were bleeding. He clutched his head in his hands and let the tears fall among the blood, glass and pieces of his broken heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash was running. His blood roared in his ears as his feet pounded on the earth. He didn't know where he was all he knew was that he was _going._

Suddenly he saw Slade standing in his path. He skidded to a stop and looked around to see if his friends were at his side. They weren't.

Slade lifted a gun "You may be able to jump around at the speed of sound," he commented aiming "But you stopped. That makes you a target. A target I can hit."

Kid Flash was frozen to the spot. Cliché but it was true. He heard the gun go off and watched the bullet heading towards him. And yet that was all he could do. Watch.

The lead made impact. The speedster screamed in pain and fell on his side, clutching his left knee as blood spurted through his gloved hands.

Slade grinned "No more running for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx was kneeling on the floor; the carpet around her stained blood red. In front of her was a man slumped forward into the ground. The witch's pink eyes were wide as she stared at the corpse in front of her. Her mouth hung open in pure shock.

"Killer." said a voice behind her.

Kid Flash stepped out of nowhere. His face was turned down in a scowl.

"Killer." another voice echoed.

Wally moved into view. He was glaring at her.

"Killer." that was Raven's voice.

"Killer." Starfire repeated glaring at the young hexess. Her eyes glowed with pure malice as she gazed at the witch.

Beast Boy and Robin stepped into the circle that was surrounding her "Killer." they bother said in unison.

Jinx looked around the faces "No," she whispered "No! I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't me! It was _her!_" she whirled in a circle "Wally! You have to believe me!" Jinx pleaded "It's me! It's Jennifer! We go to school together! I wouldn't do this!"

"Killer." the red head said in a cold voice.

Jinx backed away from him. She turned to run but Raven blocked her path "Killer." the empath whispered her white eyes blazing in the shadow of her hood.

The young thief turned to go a different way but each time she was faced with someone. Each time the same word was repeated "Killer."

"No!" Jinx screamed holding her head "I'm not a killer!" she fell to her knees sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven smelled smoke. She smelled brimstone. She knew those smells all too well. She knew where she was all too well. She was in hell.

"_Welcome home my daughter._" a deep brass voice rumbled. A huge red demon with four yellow eyes, shoulder length white hair, and antlers sat in a huge stone throne.

Raven levitated to her feet "This is not my home." she retorted "My home is on Azarath with Azar, the monks and my mother."

The demon smirked "_Yes, of course; that is why you are terrorizing the mortals on Earth._" the grin showed off rows of sharp white teeth.

"Get away from me!" Raven yelled "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the familiar inky cloud surrounded her as she moved through the dimensions.

When she reappeared she was in the middle of a street in Jump City. For a moment she panicked then realized that no one was going to notice her.

Above the city was a huge black and purple dragon. It breathed fire down onto the buildings, laughing as people screamed in terror. Its red eyes focused on Raven. It flew over and landed in front of her "Hello my sweet Raven." it greeted blowing smoke into her face.

"Go to heaven." Raven spat using the worst insult she could think of.

The dragon clicked its tongue "Such a spirit." the great beast's form twisted and shrank until it was a man with snow white hair and bright blue eyes "I will have to tame it when we are married. It should not be too difficult."

"Shut up!"

The man moved towards Raven and lifted her head "Why fight it Raven? Your father can give you powers you have never even dreamed of." he smiled "Sooner or later you will have to return to hell and then you will become my bride. As was prophesied at our births." he leaned down and kissed the half demon on the lips.

Raven bit him. Hard. He pulled away laughing as the blood formed on his lips. Raven growled in frustration "Shut up Malchior!"

The outline of a huge raven appeared in the sky. It cried once then disappeared into a portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everything that the girls experience is going to be important in the sequels...

This year at my school a family I know, their dad got cancer. He died the weekend right before school ended. So if you could all keep them in your thoughts and prayers.

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	11. Regroup

I do not own the Teen Titans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Regroup

Terra lifted herself off the floor and looked at the three. Her armor was tattered and torn into shreds. Cuts and scrapes covered her entire body. "They're not here." she rasped.

Starfire's hand lit up with a starbolt "Tell me where my friends are and I will kill you quickly." she growled.

Robin grabbed the alien's arm "Control yourself Starfire." he ordered "My friends are missing too. I'm just as worried as you are. Killing Terra won't do you any good."

The blonde geomancer laughed "You might as well. You'd be doing Slade a favor." she coughed and managed to pull herself up "He took them back to Jump City."

Red-X pulled a device from his belt and tossed it at the girl. She yelped as she was strapped against the wall with her arms at her sides. Red-X approached slowly "Tell us what happened."

Terra bowed her head "He… he gave them all this serum. It was making them hallucinate. Then… he shot Beast Boy. It hit him in the calf. As far as I could tell it exited fine… then he told me to finish the job… I couldn't do it." the girl looked away as tears pored down her face "I just wanted to make him miserable. I didn't want to kill him."

Robin, satisfied that Starfire wasn't going to blast Terra to kingdom-come, joined Red-X "Where are they now, Terra?"

"They're going to Jump City. Slade's… he's got some kind of control over all of them. Except for Raven. He couldn't control Raven. He's keeping her unconscious and hallucinating."

Starfire peered at Terra carefully. The blonde cringed waiting for a blow. It never came "Terra, will you help us destroy Slade?"

The blue eyes gleamed "Hell ya."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade walked through the mist not bothering to glance at the moaning bodies the littered the streets. His three new apprentices followed. Raven was slung over Beast Boy's shoulder.

Kid Flash's outfit had been changed. The red had been changed to black and the yellow was now dark orange.

Slade glanced at him. Both he and Jinx were like horses straining at their bits. He gave the tiniest of nods.

In a whirl of orange wind the two were gone. Seconds later pink hexes began exploding ahead.

Slade looked at Beast Boy "Is she still sedated?"

The gorilla nodded "Yes Master. She's sedated and still under your serum's effect. She keeps mumbling about stuff."

The one eyed man nodded to himself "Good, because of her telepathic powers the illusion will take longer to wear off."

Beast Boy grunted as he shifted the girl to his other shoulder. "If you could get those control devices to work on her we could do a whole lot of damage."

"All according to place my boy. Raven has for too much control over her thoughts to allow someone like me to play with them."

The gorilla began to reply but just then the dead weight over his shoulder sprang to life. Raven brought her knee up into his nose. The great beast yelped and dropped her in surprise. The cloaked girl took off running down the street. The gorilla lumbered after her, its body changed shape until it was a cheetah springing through the rubble.

Slade keyed his radio "You two! Stop your blasting! Raven is running down Main Street. Beast Boy is in pursuit. Follow him."

"You got it boss." Kid Flash replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven dodged small fires that littered the streets along with other various obstacles. She sent her empathy out searching for Starfire's familiar signature. She found it rather quickly. The sweet, light taste of cotton candy filled her senses. She kept running all too aware of the green cheetah gaining behind her. She chanced a glance back. Her foot caught on a board and she fell to the street. The cheetah was on her almost instantly. It growled revealing two rows of needle sharp teeth. "Beast Boy, please…" Raven whispered her mind becoming clouded with emotions.

"What's the matter Raven?" the changeling asked "Not liking my feelings? You wound me"

Raven thrashed against him "Too… much… _HATE_!"

Beast Boy morphed back into a human and leaned over her. His green eyes seemed to be misted over from the drug Slade had given him. "Master I've- oof."

A bolt of green energy hit the green boy in the side. The force of the attack sent him flying across the street into the side of a building. Starfire appeared out of the mist, her eyes and hands glowing like four beacons "Do not touch her!" she yelled keeping another attack trained on the changeling.

Red-X knelt beside Raven who looked up at him. "Give me your hand." he ordered.

"I… can't." Raven whimpered.

The black clad teen brushed his glove against her skin "I've had years of meditation training. My emotions are blocked. Give me your hand."

Raven grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She nearly collapsed but he wound an arm around her waist to support her. "Sorry about all the contact."

Raven shook her head "Not now. Starfire!" she called. The alien left her post and joined the two "We're heading to where Robin is correct?" she received a nod "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy lunged just as the inky cloud began to surround them. His lion paws connected with something. He and the person hit the ground. When the black magic cleared Beast Boy scowled.

"What's the matter?" Red-X asked "You look a little disappointed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's portal spit the two thieves out into a hallway in the Jump City High School. Robin's face appeared at the window of one of the classrooms. He stepped outside. "You guys okay?"

Starfire rubbed her head slightly disoriented from the trip "I believe so… when will the room stop spinning?" she asked trying to stand and falling over several times.

Robin chuckled and looked over at Raven who didn't look real good. Her skin was the same color as a piece of paper and her hands were shaking. "Raven…?"

"Moving through dimensions is hard at the best of times," the girl murmured getting to her feet and pulling her cloak around her "When so many emotions are around me it is even harder."

Robin nodded and did his best to calm down. Raven seemed to notice to his effort as her body relaxed a bit.

Starfire rubbed her temples, the room was starting to slow down. She looked around "Where is Red-X?"

Robin looked at Raven who sighed "Beast Boy knocked him clear of my portal. He didn't make it through." she looked down "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Raven." Robin comforted touching her shoulder lightly. The girl's face became a little calmer "Red-X can take care of himself." he told her.

Raven clutched the neck of her cloak "But it's my fault he's in danger."

"He'll be okay." a voice chimed in. Terra came out of a classroom.

Raven's eyes began to glow a faint white but she was still too weak to bring her powers to bear. She collapsed from the effort sitting against a row of lockers.

Terra started to help her then caught herself. Starfire had warned her not to touch Raven unless she was in control of her feelings "Take it easy, I'm on your side."

Raven pulled her legs into a crossed position and began floating a few inches off the ground "I assumed that when you smashed myself and Jinx between two pieces of rooftop."

The blue eyes looked away "I don't suppose it would help to just say I'm sorry?" Raven answered with silence "Guess not."

Raven spoke softly "Trust is a sacred thing. I do not think of it lightly. Too many have betrayed me already. Don't become one more."

"I won't, Raven." Terra said holding out a hand for her to accept. She was careful to burry any emotions under a calm front.

Raven eyed the hand then shook it firmly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red-X frowned as he swayed on the chains that were fastened to his wrists. He tried swinging back and forth but the chains around his ankles prevented it.

"Having fun?" Slade asked entering the young man's line of vision. He circled the black clad teen slowly.

"Now that you mention it," Red-X replied "No not really." he lifted himself up and down on the chains a few times and managed to get a small toe hold so his weight wasn't all in his wrists.

"You're good X," Slade said "Until recently you've been very inactive. No one has seen the X for almost ten years." his one eyes narrowed "So it couldn't have been all you could it?"

Red-X scowled beneath his mask. "Any one could figure that one out Slade. What do you want with me? You can't control me, we both know that. So what good am I?"

Slade smirked "Nothing really, just someone to take some extra steam off on." he pulled out a bo staff "Now then boy, let's see how tuff you really are."

Within ten minutes yells of pain echoed throughout the underground cavern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was sitting on a desk with several pebbles floating around her twitching fingers. Robin was checking all his weapons. Starfire was helping him for lack of anything better to do.

Suddenly a whirlwind of black energy flew past all of them. It took the form of a bird with outstretched wings and hovered over Raven's floating body.

"Raven?" Starfire said walking over to the apparition "You have found our friends?" she asked hopefully.

The bird sank into Raven's body. The purple eyes opened slowly "I found them. But I fear there is not much time for Red-X."

Robin pounded his fist into his other hand "Alright everyone knows the plan?" he received three nods from around the room. Robin glanced out the window for a brief moment. Then he turned to the girls "Then let's do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... I'm already starting to get sick of summer. But my 14th birthday is on the 24th! Ya me!


	12. Mission Impossible

I do not own the Teen Titans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Mission Impossible

Starfire's eyes glowed bright green and she kicked the huge steel doors. After the third kick they crumbled inward. Raven stepped inside and led them towards the rear of the building.

Finally she stopped and pointed down "He's down there somewhere. I can feel his madness and Red-X's pain."

Terra's hands and eyes glowed yellow. The yellow light flew from her hands and began shifting the rock to the side creating a large tunnel for everyone to walk down. A few minutes later they broke through the floor of the warehouse. Starfire shot out from the hole, whirling in a circle as she brought her starbolts to her hands. She looked around then waved "It appears to be clear."

The Raven floated out of the hole and lifted both Terra and Robin after her. She looked around "Too easy." she murmured.

Suddenly the overhead lights all flicked on. Everyone was momentarily blinded. When they could see once more they were surrounded by hundreds of robots.

Terra backed away from the machines and looked over her shoulder at Robin "I hate to point out the obvious but I think Slade knows we're here."

Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were surrounded in a black magic "Fine with me." she said letting out a blast of power. The magic tore the robots apart screw by screw.

Robin pulled out a bo staff and crouched into an attack position "Even though you guys aren't Titans… Teen Titans Go!"

Starfire let out a war cry and threw starbolts into the crowd of androids. Every attack was on target. She soared down into their midst and began punching through their heads. But they quickly surrounded her and began pilling on top of her. She screamed in surprise and tried to throw them off her.

"Hang on Star!" Robin called wielding his bird-a-rang like a dagger. He ripped through the robots gradually making his way to the girl inside.

Suddenly a green light erupted from inside the pile of machines. Robin leapt clear as the mass of energy exploded sending robots flying in all directions. He looked up and suddenly Starfire was in his arms from where she'd been thrown into the air from the detonation. "Nice of you to drop in." he said with a small smile.

Starfire blushed and looked at the floor then her eyes became wide "Robin look out!" she screamed pointing at several robots flying towards them.

Three large rocks tore through the heads of the oncoming machines. Terra soared by standing on a small boulder "Would you two get busy? We've kinda got a situation here."

A blur whizzed by and Robin felt a punch hit him hard in the stomach. He fell backwards in surprise, dropping Starfire. The blur went past them and headed towards Raven. The dark sorceress lifted her hands and shoved them both outwards. A wall of dark energy sprang up and Kid Flash rammed right into it.

Raven knelt by his still body and touched her fingertips to his forehead "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. Kid Flash's body shook then he shot up.

"What the heck am I wearing?" he wondered out loud. In a whirl he was back in his normal Flash attire. He looked down at Raven "Thanks." with that he was gone tearing robots apart.

Robin flipped up onto a wrap around railing about ten feet above the fight. He glanced around trying to get his bearings back. Raven had freed Kid Flash from Slade's control and the speedster was helping turn the tide of battle. He couldn't see Jinx or Beast Boy though. It made him a bit nervous.

The Boy Wonder gave a cry as a pair of booted feet slammed into his back. He tumbled off the landing, shooting a grappling hook at the last moment and swinging down onto a pile of crates.

A tiger leapt down after him, its teeth bared. The animal lunged, its paws hit him in the chest and they were both sent crashing to the cement floor.

Terra swung her arms up then slammed them down. The floor rippled and twenty robots flew up in the air. Green starbolts flew out and destroyed them. Starfire soared up into the air and dodged a piece of flying machinery. Looking around she saw the source of all this chaos. Slade was standing on the walkway; his arms folded, and he was looking straight at her.

Starfire's glowing eyes narrowed and she flew towards him. He took off and she followed him.

------------------

Jinx leapt from her hiding spot and sent a hex at Raven who was shielding herself from a rather violent robot. The hex hit a black shield. The demon girl whirled and opened up her telepathic link with the pink haired witch. Jinx was frozen to the spot as Raven tore down out the wall that was blocking her free will.

Robin meanwhile was still struggling against Beast Boy who had turned into a gorilla and was attempting to smash him into a bloody pulp.

"Beast Boy," Robin yelled trying to get to his friend. Raven had explained that Slade had somehow locked their memories away "It's me Robin, your friend."

The gorilla roared "We're not friends, Bird Brain." he morphed into a Stegosaurus and swung his tail at the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash, zoomed past and grabbed Robin by the cape pulling him out of harm's way. Then he ran back to Beast Boy and began dodging hits distracting the shape-shifter.

Raven flew overhead and sent out her powers. She weaved through the changeling's mind faster than the speed of light. She hit the wall with the force of a pile-driver. It crumbled instantly.

Robin watched as Beast Boy returned to human form and slumped to his hands and knees. He gasped for breath then looked up at his friends "What just happened?"

"Raven happened." Jinx replied walking over with Terra trailing behind her. She was helping the young empath walk "She had to get rid of Slade's mind control."

Robin nodded at the two "Alright, we need to find Red-X and get Slade. Starfire…" he looked around the group. The alien was nowhere to be found "Where's Starfire?"

Everyone looked around. It was possible she'd taken a hit and was injured. But the girl had disappeared.

Kid Flash zoomed back from looking around the room "I think she saw Slade. There's some scorch marks on the walkways." he reported.

Raven looked around "I'll go find Red-X. I'll meet up with you when I locate him."

"I'll go with you." Kid Flash offered.

The half demon nodded and the two flew through a door with Raven leading and Kid Flash jogging behind her.

Robin turned and took charge of the situation. He pointed at the doors at either end of the walkway "Pick one."

Jinx nodded and ran through a door on ground level. Robin took another one. That left Beast Boy and Terra with the last one. The changeling turned away and started down the hall. Terra hurried after him.

----------------------------

Starfire hurled starbolt after starbolt at the man but he dodged all of them. She gave a growl of frustration and flew in with the speed of a bullet. She swung up at the last moment and delivered a kick to Slade's face. Or at least that was what _should_ have happened. Instead Slade grabbed her leg and swung her into a wall.

"Maybe I picked the wrong apprentice." he said gripping the young girl's arms tightly against the wall. "You seem to be the better choice."

"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled. Robin seemed to fall out of the darkness above them. He hit Slade's side with his booted feet then landed in front of Starfire with his staff out.

The masked man lumbered to his feet and chuckled "Hello Robin, I was hoping you'd be the one to find us." he lunged with amazing speed and punched the Boy Wonder in the stomach.

Robin slumped forward as the blow knocked the wind out of him. Starfire caught him as he fell. She shot another blast from her eyes hoping to get the man away.

"The original plan was for Robin to become my apprentice." Slade said coldly "But I think I've just found a much better choice." he advanced on the pair.

"Get back!" Starfire screamed letting loose another starbolt. Her whole body shook with anger and her body began to glow bright green. She cried out as the power flowed through her.

Slade backed up a few feet in fear. Starfire screamed as the green blossom opened.

-------------------------

Kid Flash zoomed in and out of rooms, simply vibrating his body to get through solid walls. Raven searched for Red-X's aurora while the speedster ran.

"Anything yet Raven?" Kid Flash asked skidding to a stop so he could catch his breath before starting his search again.

Raven nodded and pointed to a large door at the end of the hallway. Black power streamed from her finger and the door blew off its hinges. She flew into the room with Kid Flash on her heels.

Red-X was hanging from the ceiling, his arms and ankles shackled. His left foot was perched precariously on a tiny stand. His skeleton mask lay a few feet away.

Kid Flash's eyes widened "Slade did this to him?" he asked looking at the slashes in the boy's clothes and bruises on his face.

Raven nodded. She used her powers to slash through the chains. The black clad teen fell forward. Kid Flash caught him and set him down on the ground. The dark eyes opened slowly "Hey, what took you guys so long?" X asked with the tinniest of smiles. "I've been waiting." his eyes closed again but it was obvious he was fighting to stay conscious.

Raven scowled and took the young man's head in her hands. With a deep breath she pulled all the pain into her body.

Kid Flash watched the hooded girl carefully. Red-X's eyes opened again and he sat up slowly. Raven on the other hand was leaning over her hand gripping her chest tightly.

The speedster touched her shoulder "You okay?" he asked.

Red-X pulled his hand away "Let her calm down."

After a few minutes Raven sat up normally. She turned to the two boys "Let's go find Slade. I've got a little present for him." she said standing up.

The threesome flew and ran out the door to go find their enemy.

--------------------------------

Beast Boy sniffed the floor then morphed back into a human. "They came this way." he muttered more to himself than to Terra.

The geomancer nodded and followed him down the dark hallway. Finally the silence got to her "Beast Boy?" she whispered waiting for Beast Boy to reply in a cold voice or just ignore her completely.

"What?"

Terra wrung her gloved hands. She looked up to find Beast Boy had stopped and was waiting for her to speak "Are you… Do you hate me?"

The changeling thought this over for a moment. Then he shook his head "No Terra I don't hate you." he turned and glared into the darkness "I hate Slade."

Terra smiled a little bit "Then do you think… that maybe when this is all over… we can still be friends?"

Beast Boy looked at her over his shoulder "… Let's get out of this _alive_ first."

---------------------------

The scream echoed through the entire building. Kid Flash skidded to a stop and looked around as if he was searching for the source of the sound. Raven put a hand to her head "Starfire." she whispered trying to fight off the emotions that were whirling through her head. That and the pain from healing Red-X were almost too much.

Then Beast Boy and Terra ran out from a separate hallway. "What's going on?" Beast Boy yelled as the screaming got louder and louder.

"Dunno!" Kid Flash replied. He looked down as the ground beneath his feet started to shake. He threw a glance at Terra.

The blonde girl waved her hands "Don't look at me! I'm not doing this!" she yelled trying to keep her footing on the moving floor.

Seconds later a wave of green energy flew down the hallway heading straight for them. Raven threw up a force field but the wall of light flew right through it.

Terra went down first. She just slumped to her knees and fell to the floor. Beast Boy was next, followed by Kid Flash. Red-X looked at Raven before succumbing to the odd feelings spreading through his body. The half demon also fell a few moment afterwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter wasn't very good...

I need a costume idea for Wally at the Halloween party. Any thoughts?

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	13. Dances and Kisses

I don't own them

----------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Dances and Kisses

The midnight sky was littered with white stars. Of course from the city you couldn't see them very well but at the moment that didn't matter to the young alien girl.

Starfire's power eruption, (as Kid Flash called it) had utterly destroyed Slade's hideout. Slade himself was dead. He'd been crushed by the debris. The only reason any of the teenagers were alive was because Raven's soul self had fought out of the stupor and teleported them all outside the warehouse.

Starfire sighed a little and swung her legs over the edge of the rooftop. The soft sound of footsteps didn't even make her look up "Hello Robin." she greeted.

"Hey," the Boy Wonder replied sitting down next to her. His right arm was bandaged for burns from an exploding boiler "How are you doing?"

Starfire shrugged "I do not know… Even though Slade was an evil man who hurt my friends… I still feel bad that he is dead." she looked over at Robin "Is this…?" she trailed off.

"Good." Robin replied holding his arm over his lap.

"Good?" Starfire repeated, puzzled.

The young man nodded "You should still feel bad. It shows you care about human life." he offered the girl a smile "It shows you're not evil."

Starfire smiled and looked up at the stars "They are beautiful, are they not?"

Robin stared at her "Yeah," he breathed "Beautiful."

He wasn't talking about stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard, are you sure that we are dressed correctly?" Kori asked as they parked the boy's motorbike "In my country people wear dresses to dances and-."

"It's a Halloween dance, Kor." Richard replied giving the girl a hand off the bike "You have to wear a costume. And," he leaned down and pecked the girl on the cheek "You look great."

Kori blushed bright red "Richard, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Kor, what's up?"

Kori fiddled with her black cape "I know you're-."

"Dudes!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

A Zorro with blonde hair was running over to them. A pair of bright green eyes glittered beneath the back mask "You two look awesome! Don't they, Rae?" he turned "Rae?"

"I'm not coming out." a quiet voice said from a nearby pickup truck "I can't believe I let _you_ pick out our costumes."

The Zorro, whom Kori now knew was Garfield, made his way back over to the truck and opened the passenger door "Come on Rachel! You look great!"

"That's one person's opinion." the girl replied still refusing to exit the vehicle. "I'm not coming out." she repeated.

Kori and Richard walked over to the car. Rachel was dressed in Spanish style black dress. A plastic sword hung at her hip and her black hair was decorated with gold barrettes. Her pale shoulders were bare and a black chocker that sparkled with ruby red gems was around her throat. A black mask all but hid her blue eyes. Her arms were folded and a scowl was in place.

Kori gasped "Rachel you look wonderful!" she exclaimed clapping her hands in excitement.

Richard nodded in agreement "You're Lady Zorro?" he guessed.

"See, Rachel?" Gar coaxed "No one thinks you look silly." he grabbed her pale hand and helped her out of the truck cab.

Rachel sighed and took the arm Gar offered her "Next time I ask him to a dance, stop me." she called over her shoulder to Kori.

Richard laughed at the two then turned to Kori "Sorry we got interrupted. What were you about to say?" he asked taking her hand gently.

The blonde looked at him then shook her head "It was nothing. Let's go find Wally and Jennifer. I want to see what their costumes are."

Richard smiled showing off a pair of plastic fangs. "I think Wally was going to be the Green Lantern." he shook his head "He's got a weird obsession with the JLA."

The two walked through the doors of the gym. Several people turned to look at them. Victor and Bea were at the doors greeting people. Victor was a robot and Bea was a bumblebee.

"Hey guys!" Victor greeted waving from his wheelchair "Count and Countess Dracula?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Kori smiled at him "A robot and a bumblebee?" she replied before leading Richard away into the crowd leaving both teens with bright red faces.

Wally was over at the snack table. As Richard had predicted he was dressed up as Green Lantern. He was conversing with a girl in a black cat suit.

"Wally!" Richard called out over the roar of the music. "Who and what are you supposed to be?" he asked walking over with Kori on his arm.

The cat turned around. Jennifer shook her head "That's what I said." she held her long tail in one hand, twirling it absently.

Wally raised his hands up "I get nothing but grief from you people. Can't a guy have a couple of heroes in his life?"

Jennifer giggled behind one hand "Of course you can Wally," she said putting a hand on his shoulder "We're just messing with you."

Kori tugged at Richard's hand "May we go do the dancing now?" she begged pointing at the dance floor that was beginning to fill up with couples as a slow song filled the air.

Richard offered his arm and led her out onto the floor. As they spun around he felt Kori sigh in contentment and lay her head on his shoulder. Soon the song ended.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink." Richard said stepping away from Kori.

"I will go talk to Rachel." the girl replied skipping away.

Richard slunk through the crowd and found a quiet corner. He leaned against the wall, banging his head against it lightly. _"Stop thinking about her! Kori doesn't deserve this!"_ Robin cursed under his breath. Slowly he composed himself and grabbed two cups of punch and made his way over to Kori who was talking with a boy dressed as a cowboy. Her cheeks were bright red.

Richard felt himself bristle under his normally cool exterior. He put the drinks on a table and marched over.

"-we could head over to my place," the cowboy was saying running his hands up and down Kori's arms "Have some fun."

"Get your hands off her, punk." Richard growled yanking the teen's hands away roughly. He glared angrily at the face of Jack, 'Mammoth' Simon. The school bully.

"Why don't you try and make me kid?" Jack demanded standing to his full height of nearly seven feet. Richard barely came up to his shoulders.

The raven haired teen clenched his fists. All rational thought left his mind. Jack was touching Kori. He was touching _his _Kori.

Two seconds later Jack was flying through the air. He landed on a table in the middle of a platter of brownies and continued to skid. Richard was somehow at the end of the table when he stopped. He grabbed the teen's red hair "Apologize to Kori." he growled lifting the giant's head so he was staring at the blonde girl who was in complete shock.

Richard suddenly became aware of the silence that had surrounded the gym. He looked up and gulped. The principal was staring straight at him.

Great… just great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard sighed as he pulled off his helmet and helped Kori out of hers "Listen… Kori, I'm really sorry for ruining our evening." he whispered as they stood in her apartment's parking lot.

The green eyes sparkled "Do not apologize Richard. I appreciate your concern for me… Although next time please try a method that will not get you suspended for two weeks."

Richard chuckled slightly "I'll try to remember that Kori." he paused for a moment then pulled Kori's chin up. She looked at him with confused green eyes.

"Richard is some- mff." her words became a muffled mess as Richard's lips covered hers in a short sweet kiss.

"Night Kori." the boy whispered before taking off down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin ran across the rooftops his heart pounding. Wally and Gar were still at the dance. Good, that meant he could check out the apartment without them asking questions.

He'd been waiting for a chance to check out the place Starfire had taken him to. Although the thieves had probably already left they might have left behind some clues to where they'd gone.

Landing on the fire escape outside the window he carefully jacked the lock and slid the window open. He slipped into the room and looked around.

The room was empty. It was rather dark and lined with bookcases. Robin moved towards the door and opened it. After a quick peer down the hall he made his way through the three bedroom apartment. He soon found himself in the living room. He opened the coat closet and slid his fingers down the back as he'd seen Starfire do. His fingers found the panel. He threw it open.

Only to find blank wall staring back at him. He rapped his knuckles on the wall then drew out of the closet with a puzzled expression.

Behind him there was a scream. The Boy Wonder jumped hitting his head on the top of the doorframe. He stumbled backwards reeling slightly. Then he turned around to see… Kori!

"Who are you?" the girl whispered hugging a bathrobe around her body. Her hair was up in a towel.

Robin's masked eyes were wide and all his muscles were frozen. '_Fudge'_ he thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Lantern thing came from the comic Teen Titans. Bart Allen (Kid Flash III) got a Green Lantern tattoo.

Anyway the next chapter is the GRAND FINALLE! YA MEEEE!

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


	14. END

Once again I don't own the Teen Titans

-------------------

Chapter Fourteen: END

'_This has got to be one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in.'_ Robin thought staring at Kori _'She doesn't know who I am behind the mask but I know her. And that scares me. Why?'_

The girl clutched tightly at her bathrobe, which covered her whole body up to her neck. Her green eyes were wide with shock "Who are you?" she repeated quietly.

Robin considered going for a smoke bomb and making an exit but something held him back. He straightened out of his crouched fighting position "Robin." he replied.

He received a small nod. It was better than a scream for help. "I have seen you on the news. Your existence is supposedly a legend."

Robin smiled slightly "I look pretty real. Don't I?" he paused to look down at himself for a moment "Or are you thinking this is all just a dream… Kori?"

"How do you know my name?" the girl demanded taking a small step backwards out of fear. Robin was blocking the way to the kitchen which was the most likely place for a phone to be.

The Boy Wonder raised his hands "Easy, I'm not here to hurt you. You know me."

Kori shook her head "I have never seen you before."

Robin took a small step towards the girl. She eyed him warily but allowed him the movement "You know who I am beneath the mask." Robin explained quietly. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour.

"I do?" Kori asked.

"I go to your school. JCA." he lowered his hands and closed the last few feet between them. Kori was trying to hide her fear "I'm not here to hurt you, Kori." Robin whispered softly.

The girl's free hand reached out slowly. She hesitated then cupped his cheek in her hand. Timidly she reached up and brushed her fingers against his mask. Robin raised his own hand and fastened her fingers around the fabric. With agonizing slowness Kori peeled the mask away from the blue eyes underneath.

"Richard." she breathed staring at him in astonishment "You are…" her words caught in her throat as she looked down at the floor. She backed up a step.

"Kori?" Richard asked confused at her actions "Are you okay?" his brows furrowed "I still want to be your friend Kori. I just didn't want to hide this from you."

A tear spilled out from the girl's green eyes "I know Richard…" she opened her bathrobe "I wanted to show you before."

Beneath the robe was Starfire's outfit of a purple miniskirt and sleeveless crop top. Her boots were missing and her hair was still blonde but it was Starfire's pose to the letter.

Richard looked up at her "You… You're Starfire?" he paused to process this "Then that means… Jennifer and Rachel…"

"They are Jinx and Raven, yes." Kori, or rather Starfire, replied. She hugged herself tightly "This is what I wanted to tell you earlier. But I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"Kori…" Richard whispered stepping closer to her. Tears were falling down the girl's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You will have to arrest us now, will you not?" the alien beauty cried "You are white and I am black. We can not be grey."

Robin smoothed her hair softly "No," he murmured "I'm not going to arrest you. I trust you with my secret."

Starfire sniffled slightly "I was going to tell you… we decided that we would retire. No more stealing."

Richard smiled "You have no idea how glad I am to here that." he told her. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Starfire replied, "But let us do so outside so we're not in danger of being seen. I will meet you on the roof in a moment."

Robin nodded and made his way back through the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sat on the island out in the bay. Rocks floated around her head and every few seconds one would fly towards the water with a spark of yellow power.

"Hey," a voice whispered. Beast Boy leapt over the rocks in the form of a goat. He morphed back into a human "Everything okay?" he asked sitting down.

Terra shrugged and skipped another rock "I think so… Red-X said I could stay with him. He's moving to Jet City. He said he'd like to start a Titans West. He was talking with Robin earlier."

The changeling nodded "Terra… I'd like to put all this stuff behind us. And be friends again." he said looking at the blonde geomancer beside him.

Terra smiled "Me too." she stood up and held out one gloved hand "Hi I'm Terra." she asked looking down at the still sitting shape-shifter.

Beast Boy lurched to his feet "Hi Terra, I'm Beast Boy." he greeted shaking her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash ran through the streets at two hundred miles an hour. The only thing that he left behind was a light wind. He grinned to himself as he zipped up and down the roads.

Finally he stopped to catch his breath in an alley. He leaned against the wall doubled over trying to slow down his heart, with the grin still on his face.

"Out of breath Kid Flash?" a familiar female voice said from the darkness of the alley. Raven walked into view her cloak opened out behind her, revealing the emblem on her bodysuit.

"Na," Kid Flash replied smiling at her "I'll be fine in a minute." he stood up straight and looked at the dark sorceress "What's new with you?"

The purple eyes examined the alley with a quiet intensity "Nothing really," she turned to the speedster "We've decided to retire."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow over his mask, "Aren't you all a little young for that?"

Raven rolled her eyes "From stealing." she explained giving him a look.

"Oh… I knew that!" Kid Flash retorted following the hooded young woman as she started floating down the alley "So… you guys maybe gonna try out the hero thing?"

Raven smirked slightly "I believe Starfire wants to. She seems to become attached to Robin."

"And Jinx?"

The smirk grew into a knowing smile "You would be better off asking her yourself." Raven replied walking into the shadows that swallowed her up.

Kid Flash stared after her then took off in a streak of red and gold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx sat on a rooftop swinging her legs over the edge, her heels drumming the side lightly. She sighed slightly and looked up at the night sky. Suddenly her hair blew to one side sharply then returned to its normal state.

"Hey Jinx," Kid Flash's voice greeted. The speedster stepped over to where she was sitting "Mind if I join you?"

The witch shrugged "Last time I checked it was a free country." she said not moving her head to look back at the high speed hero.

Kid Flash chuckled and sat down"Raven told me Starfire was thinking about doing the hero thing."

"Yep." Jinx replied leaning back on her hands.

"What about you?"

Jinx sighed and raised her head up to the sky. After a moment she turned to look at Kid Flash "I don't think I'm really cut out to be a hero."

"Why not? You've got more kick butt than anyone I've ever seen." Kid Flash exclaimed swinging his fists to emphasize his point.

This action brought a soft laugh from Jinx. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

Jinx looked at her hands. Tiny lightning bolts crackled over the skin "My powers cause bad luck. That's all I am… a jinx." she fought back tears "That's why my parents abandoned me."

Kid Flash reached out and squeezed the girl's hand tightly ignoring the slight jolt that traveled up his arm "…. I wish I could say something right now."

The pink haired witch wiped her eyes and smiled at the speedster "Well thanks for trying." she sighed a little "I'll have to get back to you on the hero thing."

Kid Flash nodded "I understand." he stood and offered Jinx his hand. He pulled the girl to her feet "But if you ever need someone to talk to… just say so. I'm bound to hear it."

Jinx nodded and in the blink of an eye the young man was gone, leaving only a gust of wind in his wake. The witch took a running start and flipped her way down a fire escape to the alley below. She landed in a crouch and stood slowly. Her cat eyes combed the darkness. Then with a slight shrug she turned to leave.

She didn't notice the pair of silver eyes watching across the street or the strange forms moving around on the rooftop above her.

END… FOR NOW…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is the first instalment of my trilogy. The next one will be called _Lives of a Thief_ and it will star Jinx of course! I'll try to post the summarry on my profile after I post this.

God Bless!

_Raven's Shadow Of Light_


End file.
